The Heaven's Will is My Will
by Alecto Perdita
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Three years has passed since Eriol left, a new enemy arises, one that Sakura and her friends should have never had to face. She is a world class thief with the utmost hatred for the Li Clan and she'll do anything to get her revenge...
1. Childhood Friends

This is my first attempt at a CCS fic. I have been a long-time fan of CCS but this is my first. This fic takes place after Eriol left Japan, the second movie did not happen. The second movie had such an awesome ending that it's so final. I'd like to thank Cherry for beta reading this and encouraging me. I know that the words section usually comes at the end but I added some Chinese words to this fic, all proper Pinyin, and I thought it would help if you knew the words ahead of time. Enjoy. 

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is the property of CLAMP. I do not own it. Please don't sue me. However this story is mine and any other characters I will create along the way.

**The Heaven's Will is My Will**  
Prologue - Childhood Friends   
Rating: G

"In recent local news, Kaitô Mist Shadow has struck again at a Tokyo branch of the Japan National Bank in the Ginza district. At 8:30 this morning, a security guard passed the bank vault and noticed Mist Shadow's signature mark stuck to the wall with an unknown substance. Over 3 million yen are reported missing from the vault. Authorities are unsure of how Mist Shadow has gotten pass the increase securities at many of the local banks. Security cameras and security alarms has not been able to pick up on the burglar. Authorities are urging people not to withdraw their money from their banks, doing such could cause a collapse in the economy."

At that point she turned off the television and said to herself. "Do they really expect to catch me with those inferior technology of theirs? Good luck." She pulled her hair back into a long ponytail and slipped into a sleek black suit that allowed her to blend into the shadows.

"You're going out again? Or are you pulling another heist?" He asked from his place in the armchair.

"I'm saving that for another day. Tonight I need to get something that will help us with our research." She switched her long ponytail.

"Do as you like, just don't get us caught before our debut." He replied as he looked back down at his book. The book was aged and yellow, its pages were marked with paragraphs of a more ancient form of Chinese.

"I always do as I please. Don't worry, I never get caught and I wouldn't allow myself when we're this close to our goal. No one is going to get in my way this time, not even the Li Clan." She clenched her fists in anger and hatred at the name. "I'll be home before midnight." She blew him a kiss and with those last words, she vanished out the window.

He did not move from his seat, but only nodded slightly to acknowledge the fact that he had heard her. A soft smile spread across his lips.

---

"Sakura-chan!" Daidouji Tomoyo exclaimed as she ran to catch up with her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura. "That was great! You just broke the school record for the 100 meter dash and I caught it all on video!" Tomoyo squealed as she proudly held up her video camera.

"Not bad, monster." Kinomoto Touya ruffled his little sister's chestnut hair.

"Very impressive Sakura-chan." Tsukishiro Yukito grinned.

"I'll say. You beat my previous record." Uragiru Hyomen, a freshman in Seijou High School, grinned in his usual mysterious manner. He had befriended Sakura in his senior year in Seijou Junior High when Sakura was in the sixth grade. He had beautiful raven hair pulled back in a masculine ponytail that reminded Sakura of Clow Reed and a pair of  
enchanting jade eyes.

"You better hurry Sakura-chan, the eighth grade obstacle course is about to begin." Tomoyo said as she steered her friend back toward the track.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted as she rushed to take her place.

Tomoyo and Hyomen followed quickly to watch. Touya and Yukito lingered behind. Touya stared warily at Hyomen's retreating back. Something in his gut told him there was something wrong. It was probably just nerves. Besides, he no longer had his powers.

"What's the matter, To-ya?" Yukito asked his friend in concern.

"Nothing Yuki, let's go." Touya shook it off. There was no point telling Yukito, but perhaps now was a good time to confront the stuffed animal.

"And now the eighth grade obstacle course. The six participants are Yamazaki Takashi, Kinomoto Sakura, Tochino Kincho, Hageshii Arashi, Hino Michi, and Huang Tianmíng." A voice boomed over the PA system.

Sakura looked to her left and met the familiar amber eyes of Huang Tianmíng. Tianmíng came to Tomoeda about two months after Syaoran had left. Sakura never got to know the girl because Tianmíng was never in any of her class but she had seen her a few times on grade field trips. Sakura always thought Tianmíng reminded her of someone she once knew, but she couldn't put her hand on it. Sakura grinned at Tianmíng. Tianmíng looked at her for a moment and smiled gently before she looked away. Sakura stared at the girl. There was something very passionate about her aura.

"Good luck Sakura-chan, Yamazaki-kun!" Mihara Chiharu cheered from the sidelines.

A teacher shot a pistol into the air and the race begun. Like a wisp of wind, Tianmíng was gone without a second thought.

'Wow! She really fast!' Sakura thought. She did her best but it was to no avail, she lost by about ten seconds. She went over to congratulate the girl. "You're really fast!" She extended a hand out to the Chinese girl.

Tianmíng took her hand and shook it firmly. "You're not bad yourself." Tianmíng replied as she stared Sakura straight in the eye. "It's nice to have someone who can finally keep up with me. I look forward to our future encounters." With those words and a mysterious grin similar to Hyomen, Tianmíng vanished into the crowd.

Sakura stared after her classmate. There was something very strange about that girl. She emitted a great sense of vengeance and hatred. She prayed to whoever was listening to help this girl. She knew very well that such feelings could easily lead someone down a dark path that would eventually destroy them.

---

A week later...

"Syaoran, what are you thinking about?" Li Meiling asked her silent cousin as they watched the sun set. She had grown over the last four years, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She had given up the traditional buns she wore a few years ago

"Nothing." Li Syaoran replied. He too had grown over the last few years. He was tall for his age at 6 feet. He kept his hair in the same manner as always. He could be considered good looking for a kid his age.

"Liar." Meiling scorned softly. Meiling was worried. Syaoran was hardly ever like that these days, unless he was thinking of... Meiling quickly push that thought out of her mind, she was forbidden to even think of that.

Syaoran didn't reply as his cool amber eyes continued to gaze at the sunset and tried to ignore the strange sensation that pulled at him.

"Master Syaoran," Wei came onto the balcony. "You have a letter from Mistress Kinomoto."

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling had exchanged letter steadily over the last fewyears. As Syaoran retrieved his letter, Wei turned to Meiling and said. "Miss Meiling, there's also one for you." Meiling eagerly received her letter.

"Thank you, Wei." Syaoran said as he opened Sakura's letter.

_Dear Syaoran-kun,_

_I got a little worried when you didn't reply to my last letter a little while back. I know you're busy, but I couldn't help but worry. I hope everything is well in Hong Kong. Training sounds hard. I'm doing my best over here too. I have been trying to improve and practice my magic. Tomoyo-chan insists that I still wear her costumes and she films me. Hoe! Someone broke into her house recently and stole all the videos from when we were capturing the Clow Cards and over 400000 yen. Tomoyo-chan was just happy she made backup copies of those videos. _

_Kero-chan says its nothing to worry about. He said that the burglar would probably think it was just some stupid movie. Everyone says hi, even Kero-chan. Yamazaki-kun is still at his...stories as usual. They seem to be getting more realistic everyday. Chiharu-chan says he's getting smarter, but he never gains a grain of common sense. Naoko's beginning to tell Western ghost stories, it's a little better because I know these places is thousand of miles away._

_Onii-chan and Yukito-san are studying hard in college, yet Onii-chan still manages to get part times all over the city. Mizuki-sensei is also studying hard in England from the sound of her last letter. She's almost done and she says that she might come back to Japan to teach again. Han-yaan!_

_Have you heard the latest? You know Mist Shadow is a world-class thief. She recently came to Tokyo and has already robbed five banks. Her symbol is nothing more than an upside down pentagram. She always goes under the cover of the cloudy night. The security cameras never pick up her image, but it does pick up the vault opening and the money disappearing but there's never a person. The police think it's just a video she inserts just to annoy and make fun of them. I hear that she's only our age too. The police are going crazy trying to catch her. I wonder if she's ever gone to Hong Kong._

_Remember when I told you about Huang Tianmíng, we had the athletic meet today, I have never seen anyone run as fast as her. I broke the school record for the 100 meter dash today, but she could have easily beaten me by over ten seconds. When I went to congratulate her, she said it was finally nice to meet someone who could catch up and she looked forward to our future encounters. Hoe! There was something very strange about her. She's so angry and resentful that it just leaks out into her aura. Her aura is so similar to Hyomen-san's that it's almost the same._

_Everyone wanted to take some group photos and send them to you. I couldn't help it. They said you better reply and send a photo of Meiling and you back._

_Sakura _

Syaoran stared at the photos enclosed. They were of the entire group at break time. They appeared very happy and content with their lives. He couldn't help but smile too by looking at these photos. On the back of a group pose, everyone had signed his or her names. He looked even harder at the photo once more. Someone caught his eye.

She stood against the wall of the school. She was staring at the group or more specifically, Sakura.

"Meiling!" Meiling immediately looked up from Sakura's letter at the sound of Syaoran's urgent voice.

"Look." He shoved the photo in Meiling's face, pointing at the corner.

"Heavens!" Was all Meiling could say as she stared at the photo in his hand.

---

"That's her," The one to the right of the head of the council said.

"How is this possible? She and her whole family are supposed to be dead." Another member of the Council said quietly to himself.

"Anything is possible." The Head Elder folded his hands across the table patiently. "What are we going to do with this new development? We have to get those books back."

"We can send Li Syaoran after her." Someone suggested. The members of the Council muttered their comments quietly to each other.

"Explain your reasoning." The Head Elder waved a hand and gestured for the man to continue.

The man who had suggested Syaoran goes was the youngest member of the Council. He was in his late forties with graying ebony hair and deep chocolate eyes. "Li Syaoran has been to Japan, or Tomoeda more specifically, that is where she is now. There he can employ the help of the Sakura Card Mistress if he should need it. Since we are now fighting in her territory, we need someone who knows the battleground. She is no doubt extremely dangerous at this point and none of us Elders can leave Hong Kong. We have far too much to take care of here. We all remember all the damage her parents caused with their kind of magic before we apprehended them by means of 25 mastery magicians. They must have passed everything they knew onto their child and she, no doubted, also learned from the stolen scriptures. Just think of how powerful she will be now. The Sakura Card Mistress will help to even the odds. And she will help since they are good friends. We are all aware that they have been exchanging letters since Syaoran left Japan."

"Those are all very good reasons, but Syaoran also has a past with her. They were once best friends. How will we know he will not betray us?" The Head Elder asked.

"He is a responsible member of this Clan, and he has come of the age where he knows the price for treason of any kind against the Clan. He has seen such punishments carried out as a child. His magic and fighting skills have grown much in  
the last few years. I feel he is an excellent representative to send to recapture our lost scripture and the rogue for punishment." The youngest Elder stood tall.

"Very well, Li Syaoran will go and act as our vessel and instrument. Go and inform him of his task immediately and begin preparations. Remember, you will take responsibility for all of his actions. Do you understand?" The Head Elder gazed sternly down at the young Elder.

"I understand completely."

---

Syaoran dodged and countered his trainer's attack. In one smooth flowing movement, he had his instructor pinned to the wall, sword aimed at the jugular. He backed off and wiped the sweat off his brow. Syaoran ignored his teacher as he babbled cheerfully about how much Syaoran had improved over the last few years. He bowed respectfully to the older man and hurried to his room. He sat down on his bed and stared at the photos sitting on his bedside table.

The first one was of his final month in Tokyo, a group photo with Sakura, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Eriol, Chiharu, Naoko, Reika, and Syaoran. He smiled as he remembered how Yamazaki had begun to explain the origin of cameras quite incorrectly. Chiharu had shut him up with a smack over the head. The other girls leaned on each other and giggled. Eriol grinned at the camera in his usual secretive and crooked grin as Syaoran glared at him like he always did back then. His smile widened as he remembered the good times they used to have.

The second photograph was slightly older. It was taken at the time when Syaoran was about five-years old. It was a photo of a young Syaoran with another girl his age. She had long ebony hair and amber eyes very much like his. She had her arms around Syaoran in a friendly hug as Syaoran looked at her with laughing eyes.

They had once been the best of friends, but that was in the past. Her family had sinned against the clan. They had to pay the price. At least that's what he had always told himself over and over, but it never helped. He squeezed his eyes shut.

It's not fair, she was so young when that happened, she didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve it.

He looked at the photo that Sakura had mailed to him. "You're supposed to be dead. Have you come back to haunt our family? Or was it the Elders' mistake? What do you want? Xiao tian."

---

"Syaoran, help me!" A familiar voice from his past screamed in Chinese. He turned just in time to see a hand vanish into the darkness. A bright flash of light blinded him momentarily. As he regained his eyesight, he saw that he was trapped in a white room with no way out.

"Syaoran-kun?" He whirled to come face to face with Sakura, but it was not the Sakura he remembered from three years ago. She was the Sakura of the present time.

"Sakura?" He muttered in disbelief.

Just as she began to approach him, she was grabbed from behind. She found a decorative silver dagger at her throat. She could feel the cold metal pressed dangerously against her skin but not enough to cut her skin, but one wrong move meant  
game over.

Syaoran stared at the blade that was pressed against Sakura's skin. The dagger winked at him, or so it appeared to. There was something enticing about the way light reflected off this dagger. Not only that, it was quite odd in shape and design. The handle and blade was curved into the shape of a crescent moon. The handle appeared to be nothing more than a silver twist of ivy, leaves, and flowers.

"Syaoran, is it going to be me or her?" Sakura froze at the sound. She knew that voice, but from where? It was like a distant memory.

Syaoran could not see the face of Sakura's captor. He saw his face but his mind could not- would not- register and remember her features. He gazed coolly at the captor anyway and said, "I choose her."

The stranger growled, "I see, you can no longer see me. It won't matter soon." The stranger stepped away and  
disappeared.

--- 

Syaoran shot up from his bed. It was now morning. He stared out the window and took in the bright sunlight. He jumped out of bed and began to pack. He was going to Japan now. He did not like the dream he just had. It was no doubt an omen. The Council had planned for his departure next week, after everything would be prepared. He knew his instructions and what he was supposed to do. He had to go now. He paused for a second.

---

Sakura stared at her vanity mirror as she brushed her chestnut hair in a trance. What was that dream?

"Kero-chan, I saw Syaoran-kun in my dream. It was as if he was the real person who entered my dreams. Or maybe I was the one intruding?" Sakura asked the small guardian beast of the seal sitting on her writing desk.

"Sakura, you have to realize that your powers will continue to grow. It's very possible that you entered his dream by either yours or another's will." Kero-chan said as he flew over to help Sakura with her hair.

"What do you mean by 'either yours or another's will'?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Someone could have put you two together to achieve whatever their goal is." Kero-chan said simply.

"Clow-san didn't split himself into other reincarnations, did he? Or are there more trials and tests I don't know about?"

"No, not as far as I know."

Sakura looked out the window, "Syaoran-kun."

---

"Konnichi wa, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved from their usual spot for lunch.

"Konnichi wa Tomoyo-chan." Sakura panted after running up to her friend. She tossed her book bag onto the picnic blanket. She stretched out on the blanket to stare up at the sun. "Last night I had this really weird dream."

"Was it one of your prophecy dreams?" Tomoyo asked, immediately interested.

"No, it was like it was real. Syaoran was in it, but it wasn't the Syaoran we knew. He looked older, about our age, most likely what the present day Syaoran would look like. The strangest thing was that it was like he was really there." Sakura  
explained.

"That's strange. Maybe it means that he's coming back soon." Tomoyo suggested.

"Maybe."

The two lapsed into a momentary silence and just enjoyed each other's company, then a strange feeling in the air made Sakura sit up immediately. There was an unearthly presence all around them. Her sixth sense alerted her that something sharp was heading toward them and fast. Sakura pushed Tomoyo and herself out of the way just in time to avoid an arrow. The arrow embedded itself in the picnic blanket and into the ground. It glowed a heavenly white for a second  
before the whole blanket bursted into red, hot flames.

Tomoyo quickly grabbed their book bags out of the way. Sakura pulled out the key from under her shirt and uttered the incantation, "O key that hides the forces of the star, show thy true form beforeme! I, Sakura, command thee under contract. RELEASE!"

She quickly pulled out the Sleep Card. "SLEEP!" The little fairy flew throughout the school and puteveryone to sleep. Tomoyo glanced worriedly at Sakura for only a second before she crumbled to the ground in slumber.

She frowned upward and pulled out the Arrow Card. "ARR-" She was cut off when another arrow came her way. She was not fast enough this time to dodge it completely and the arrow nailed her Card to a tree. The arrow began to glow with the same eerie white.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed. To her surprise, Arrow was released from the Card.

Arrow glared at Sakura with her cool gray eyes. She raised her bow and aimed an arrow at Sakura. Sakura ducked just in time to evade about a dozen arrows intended for her head. "What are you doing!" Sakura screamed at the Card.

Arrow didn't reply. The Cards never did talk much in the first place.

"I will have my revenge, I'm starting with you." A voice echoed throughout the schoolyard. It was the same voice of her captor from her dream last night. She noticed for the first time it was a mixture of male and female voices.

"WINDY! Be the chain that binds!" Windy lashed out at its fellow Card, wrapping itself around Arrow.

"Don't let her beat you, you're stronger than that!" The voice exclaimed from above.

Arrow glared angrily at Sakura and with a sudden burst of strength, it escaped from Windy's grip. Windy went back to Sakura and returned to its card form. She fired another round of arrow at Sakura.

"FLY!" A pair of wings appearedon her back. She flew up to elude the arrows and pulled out the Sword card as well.

"SWORD!" Her staff changed into a long elegant sword with a swirl of gray smoke. From above she aimed her sword at Arrow's bow. She lunged at Arrow and cut her bow in half.

Arrow stared at her broken bow in shock as it evaporated in a thick blue smoke. Sakura raised her sword and knocked Arrow roughly to the ground. Positioning her staff over Arrow's head, "Return to thy true form, Sakura Card!"

Arrow turned into wisps of thin smoke and gathered at the tip of Sakura's staff. It solidified into a thin card that flew into Sakura's hand. The card began to glow with the same white. She watched as a sphere of energy emerged from the  
Card and flew up into the sky. She gaped at the Card. Arrow had changed back to its Clow Card form.

**To Be Continued**

Whatcha think? I need feedback, my e-mail is at the top so feel free to write. See ya next chapter. Ta-ta for now.


	2. Welcome Back...

YES! I finally got the first chapter done. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic so far. And of course, thanks, as always, to Cherry, for proof-reading this. Finally, S+S in this chapter! Plus, Yue, Touya, and Kero-chan appear. ENJOY! (Sugar rush ;) 

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is the property of CLAMP. I do not own it. Please don't sue me. However this story is mine and any other characters I will create along the way.

**The Heaven's Will is My Will**  
Chapter 1 - Welcome Back...  
Rating: PG-13

She stared down at Sakura, who was staring at her Arrow Card in disbelief. A ball of pure white energy floated gingerly on her palm. "It's mine now. Your Card's and your energy are so pure and strong. You will help me to get my revenge on the Li Clan." Her eyes filled with hatred, resentment, obsession, and even a bit of insanity.

"Patience is a virtue." He said soothingly. The two were leaning their backs against each other, facing opposite directions. He reached back and held her free hand, caressing it gently. "You'll get your revenge soon enough, but nothing comes without planning."

"I know," She whispered as she leaned her head back. She turned her head slightly to catch the sight of his silky black hair gleaming in the sunlight. "I've been waiting for eight years. I've been planning for eight years." In her hands was her trusted blade. The curved silver dagger gleamed with a strange light. It was the crazy gleam she got in her eyes sometimes. She toyed with the dagger and didn't even wince as she accidentally cut herself. A drop of crimson trailed slowly down her finger and onto the cement floor.

"Don't worry, love. As soon as we break the flower and the wolf, we will cripple the rest of the system. They'll be the catalysts." He said as he stared up into the sun.

"Yes, they'll be our catalysts." She whispered to herself as an insane grin found its way across her lips.

---

"The Card was degenerated to its original form when she stole a part of its power." Sakura jumped at the sound of a familiar masculine voice. She whirled around and was met with the sight of a tall teenage boy. She wondered vaguely  
why he had not fallen under Sleep's spell like everyone else. Upon a second examination, she realized it was Syaoran, the Syaoran she had seen in her dream last night.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura lunged at Syaoran and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, happy that he had finally returned.

Syaoran blushed slightly at Sakura's enthusiastic greeting. He returned her hug full-heartedly and buried his face in her hair. A wealth of flowery scents assaulted his senses as he thought faintly to himself. Had it really been three years since he last saw her face?

Sakura blushed in comfort of his embrace. He had grown so much over the years. She closed her eyes as she happily listened to the soft beating of his heart.

Tomoyo stirred slightly as she slowly awaken. She was naturally surprised to find Syaoran hugging her Sakura, but that was only for a second before she recovered and grabbed her video camera from her book bag. She sighed happily as she taped the couple contently.

This seemingly perfect moment was ruined as Sakura's attacker's voice echoed through the school. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Sakura and Syaoran broke apart.

"Li Syaoran, if you choose to oppose me...I will show no mercy."

Tomoyo turned her camera to the roof where she could see a dark lean shadow. She zoomed in on the figure, but couldn't distinguish her features. The sun was shining brightly behind the figure so that the shadows were cast before her. It was nearly impossible to see anything else about the person. The figure turned away from the edge of the roof. The presence that had filled the school with her arrival vanished as well. Sakura relaxed slightly, her attacker had left the school, for now at least.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran placed a warm hand on Sakura's shoulder.

She nodded slightly.

"You did great, I was impressed." He muttered.

"Thank you." She said as she fought down the blush in her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Tomoyo rushed to her best friend's side.

"I'm fine." Sakura turned to Syaoran and looked him over carefully. She grinned softly as she stated, "You've grown." She stepped onto her tippy toes and was still a few inches shorter than Syaoran.

"Well, I had to do something in the last three years." Syaoran teased as he leaned over slightly.

Sakura stepped back slightly in surprise. The Syaoran she knew didn't joke like that. He really did change, emotionally as well as physically, and maybe it was for the better. She smiled happily- perhaps the biggest smile than any she had given anyone in the last three years.

"Welcome back, Syaoran-kun..." She grabbed his hand and began bombarding him with questions. Syaoran only smiled as he squeezed her hand gently.

---

Syaoran coughed as dust flew from the closet just he had opened the door. He had three's years' worth of dust to clean. The phone rang. One of the first things he had done upon his arrival, besides seeing Sakura, was set up his old cordless.

"Hello?" Syaoran answered.

"Syaoran…" Syaoran's posture straightened immediately and significantly as he recognized the person on the other end of the line.

"Master Ying..." Syaoran greeted quietly.

"Are you settled in yet?" The young Elder asked in Chinese, for he could not speak Japanese, not that he needed to.

"Yes." Syaoran replied in Chinese. "She struck sooner than we expected. The Arrow Card has returned to its Clow Card form. She was somehow able to steal the Card's energy. She was even able to release it from its seal before that."

"The situation has taken a turn for the worse. Remember your instructions, do not fail." Ying ordered softly.

"Master Ying, there must be another way to deal with her, there has to be." Syaoran pleaded one last time for his childhood friend. He had not seen her in years, but he would always remember her as that sweet little girl who could always make him laugh.

"Syaoran, I wish there was another way, but we both have our orders. We are just the instruments, nothing more than the tools." Y­­­­­­ing sighed. "We must follow our orders."

"I understand..." Syaoran closed his eyes in hope of blocking out the horrible deeds he may commit in the near future. He couldn't, he might have to kill his at-one-time best friend and he would do so if it became necessary. He would  
do so if it became necessary...

---

She snuggled deeper into his embrace. His chest rose and then sank softly as he snored quietly. She listened to the calm beating of his heart, even if she knew it was only an auditory illusion. He had been with her for the longest time, ever since her parents died. He had done so much for her. He never hesitated to kill if she asked. He had and still loved her despite all her faults, all her problems. But he was not real, like her or any of the objects in the room. He was nothing more than a puppet fabricated by her heart's desire, but then aren't we all puppets of Fate and Destiny?

He was still her only true love. Nothing would ever change that.

---

_ Her father kicked her mother once more as he screamed at her in Chinese. "This is all your fault, if it wasn't for you..." He didn't bother to finish his sentence as he kicked her one more time._

_She was eight years old. She bit into the apple and watched her mother's continued abuse. She had been taught to hate others, even her own family, in the last three years since they had fled from China. This was nothing compared to the violence her parents had caused together in China and she was there to witness that.  
She was only five back then._

_Torn suddenly away from her friends and the rest of her family, she was completely unprepared for this violent twist in her life and a complete transformation in her views about the world. In response to this revolution, she built a strong wall around her heart, not caring for her parents or anyone else. Her parents had started training her endlessly from an early age. But they had just wanted to use her, like the rest of the people in her life..._

_Her father had wanted power and money, to be respected, to be an Elder. He didn't have such an opportunity because he had been at the lower end of the social and economical hierarchy of the Li Clan. He married her mother for a chance at that dream. Her mother had wanted equality for the lower and female Clan  
members. She had married her father for that reason. They have been using each other their whole marriage, just as they wanted to use her. Perhaps they had wished to be the Chinese equivalent of Ferdinand and Isabella, who had created a unified Spain and world power under their rule._

_"What do you have to say! What do you have to say!" Her father screamed furiously at her mother._

_"Just let me die." Her mother wept bitterly. "I have done nothing but suffer since the day I married you. Just kill me."_

_"You want to die? You want to die!" Her father asked cruelly. "Fine, I'll let you die. " Her father turned to her. "Daughter, come here."_

_She obeyed her father, all the while still eating her apple. Her father pressed a small dagger into her palm._

_"Do your father a favor and kill her. Just kill her!" She looked down emotionlessly at the blade. "Do it," Her father urged. "She has dishonored this family, she needs to be punished!" The cold metal glinted with a strange light. It seemed to call to her. It invited her to lose herself in its cold abyss._

_"Xiao tian..." Her mother stared up at her with saddened eyes. Her mother grabbed the dagger out of her hand. "I love you." Her mother shoved the dagger into herself. _

_She stared as the blood splashed onto her numb arm and sprinkled onto her face.  
_

---

She stared at the dagger. It had changed its form over the years, but it still held signs of the blood of those who died at its edge. It would never be clean again, just like her hands.

---

In the Kinomoto kitchen, Sakura was busy making dinner. The message board behind her read:  
Ot­­o-san- Work. Home late.  
Touya- No part-time, home early.  
Sakura- No practice, home early. Making dinner.

The doorbell rang. "Onii-chan, get that!" Sakura called from the kitchen.

Touya passed the kitchen door, all the time arguing with Kero-chan about...nothing in particular really. Sakura was convinced that arguing with the Guardian had become Touya's latest hobby.

"Now that's where you're wrong." Touya said as he reached for the door handle. He opened the door to a slightly scowling teenage boy. There was something familiar about this boy. Touya and Kero-chan stared at the boy, trying to remember where they might have seen this boy before. Suddenly it hit them like a bolt of lightning and Touya slammed the door in Syaoran's face.

Touya and Kero-chan turned to face each other and said together, in the same darkened tone. "The brat..."

"Onii-chan, who is it?" Sakura rounded the corner.

"No one." Kero-chan and Touya replied in unison. She glanced at the two in an odd manner.

The doorbell rang again. This time, Sakura answered the door. Tomoyo had joined Syaoran on the porch.

"Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan!" She exclaimed happily. She then turned to the pair that was trying to sneak away and glared at them. "Onii-chan, Kero-chan..." She said in a warning manner. She turned back to her guest and smiling brightly invited them in.

Sakura led her guests to the living room as Touya followed behind with a dark expression that shadowed the features of his handsome face. If the brat was here, then Sakura could be in trouble. He was only here if she was in trouble...

---

Hiiragizawa Eriol finally felt it, a nagging feeling that pulled insistently at him. He straightened up in his armchair and stared directly into the flames of the fireplace.

Spinel Sun looked up from his book. He was lounging on a couch in front of the fireplace. "Is something wrong Eriol?" It asked quietly, almost tentatively.

Eriol closed his grayish-lavender eyes. He leaned his head toward the right as if trying to catch the last fading notes of a song. "Something's calling to me, it's trying to draw me in with its sweet melody."

"You've fallen into its spell too." Spinel mused to himself.

"What do you mean by that?" Eriol looked strangely at his creation.

"I'm back!" Akizuki Nakuru announced as she skipped gleefully into the room.

"Welcome home." Eriol replied.

Spinel turned to Nakuru, "Eriol feels it too."

The grin on Nakuru's face slipped away, her face taking an unusual serious streak. "Then it wasn't just our imagination. Someone is, indeed, calling to us."

Eriol gazed steadily at his creations, "How long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks." Spinel stated calmly as always.

"Why was I not informed?"

"We thought it was nothing and Kaho agreed with us..."

"Where are we wanted Eriol?" Nakuru shuffled her feet.

Eriol didn't have a lot of magic left, but he still had enough to find out where they were wanted. He reached out at the air and plucked an invisible string. Nakuru and Spinel finally saw what was binding them, wrapped around their arms and legs were thin threads of light. "Japan..."

Nakuru pulled experimentally at one of the threads tied around her left arm.

"It feels solid..." She said as she continued to pull at it. She disappeared into the kitchen for few seconds and returned with a kitchen knife. She sliced at the strands tied around her but they remained. "But you can't cut it..."

"These strands are bound to the summoner's will, they will break up only if our summoner wishes so." Eriol reached for the phone and dialed Mizuki Kaho's phone number. He waited patiently as ever while the phone rang at the other end.

---

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she stared into the reflecting pool. "What's going on?"

"She's invited her friends over for dinner. They must be there to discuss the incident in school earlier and his return to Japan. Should we introduce ourselves to the rest of her family?" She asked as she leaned back into his embrace.

"Her brother, protective but powerless. Her father, Clow Reed's half reincarnation, but not a problem, not that it matters he's not there right now anyway." He watched as Syaoran and Kero-chan squabbled. "We can more than handle this group. But let's not be rash, we still need to be careful."

"Patience..." She whispered to herself.

---

Syaoran and Tomoyo made themselves comfortable in the living room as Kero-chan and Touya were forced to help Sakura make dinner.

"Li-kun, I'm glad you're back but I'm still curious as to why." Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran in a Tomoyo-nerving way.

"I sensed Sakura would be in trouble." Syaoran answered evenly.

"So you came to her rescue like some prince from a fairy tale..." Tomoyo grinned in the same un-nerving way.

Syaoran sat up straighter as he felt a chill of power run down his spine. He felt a strange presence upstairs, but it was only there for a second.

"Is something wrong, Li-kun?" Tomoyo glanced worriedly at the boy.

"Nothing's wrong..."

---

She snuck into Sakura's room through the window. She stood in the center of Sakura's room and began her work. She waved a hand at Sakura's writing desk, the top drawer opened and the Sakura floated out. The pink Book glided into her hands, it struggled against her will but it was simply not strong enough. She grinned wickedly and opened the Book. Her smile vanished as she saw the inside. She threw the book carelessly into a corner. It was empty. It was of no use to her if it was empty.

She drew something that looked suspiciously like a Clow Card. She threw it out into the air before her and sang quietly. The melody seemed to wrap itself around the object, coaxing it softly. The object emitted a strange white light and a strange blue smoke flooded the room. She watched carefully as the haze slipped out of Sakura's room and towards the kitchen downstairs. She smiled gently at her latest achievement, slightly pondering how the warriors downstairs would fare. Now back to the matter of finding the other Cards.

---

The group sat silently at the dining table. Touya glared at Syaoran and Syaoran met his gaze all the way. Sakura glanced nervously between her brother and Syaoran. Tomoyo enjoyed the whole episode, secretly videotaping the events. And well, Kero-chan...he just enjoyed the meal.

As soon as they began to clean up for dinner, a strange blue vapor flooded the room. Kero-chan was enveloped in his wings and Cerberus emerged. "You better get here soon, Yue." Cerberus muttered urgently.

"RELEASE!" Sakura grabbed her star wand and held it in a defensive manner.

Syaoran summoned forth his sword and was prepared to attack any second.

Arrow formed from the smoke. She glared at the group in defiance, now ready for round two. She conjured an arrow and aimed it firmly at Sakura.

---

She was annoyed, to put it lightly. The Cards were in this room. She could feel their power, but she couldn't locate them. With another casual wave of her hand, Sakura's bed flipped over. With a slight glance, the contents of the closet and the drawers, including Kero-chan's private drawer, were emptied onto the carpet in one large disorganized pile. She did not particularly care for neatness at the moment.

In frustration, she kicked at Sakura's book bag that was leaning against a wall. The book bag tipped over, its contents spilling out, including the Sakura Cards.

---

Sakura reached into her pocket and all color suddenly left her face.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Cerberus asked as he dodged several arrows.

"The Cards, I left them upstairs, in my book bag..." Sakura answered weakly.

"Then it can't be helped." Syaoran stated as he raised his sword up to his face. He closed his eyes and concentrated, "Magic of Impact, Obey the Command!" His eyes snapped open and he swung his sword at the renegade Card.

The force sent Arrow flying painfully into the opposite wall, leaving a dent and chipping off plaster. She slowly got up and readied another arrow. Syaoran raised his sword once more and charged at her.

Tomoyo videotaped the events. She was scared and yet excited at the same time, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She found herself wishing for something she had once wished so often for, the ability to help them.

---

She laid 10 Cards in a formation in the air. They tried to fight her off to but succumbed to her will, just like the Book. She drew her dagger and tested the sharpness of the blade. She smiled sadistically as she slashed at the magical core of the first Card, Windy.

---

Sakura collapsed to her knees, tears of pain coursing down her face.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo raced over to where her friend knelt. Her expression was one of wild panic. "What's wrong?"

Sakura screamed as she felt the pain tear through her body a second time, calling Touya to her side. It was as if someone was ripping off a piece of her soul, little by little, one by one.

Touya held his little sister tightly in his arms. Someone was going to pay dearly for his little sister's pain. He glanced down at the pained expression on Sakura's face. He clenched his fists.

Cerberus stood silently and valiantly by Sakura's side. He would trust the brat to fight the card, at least for now. Sakura needed him more at the second. He spread his wings protectively over Sakura, Tomoyo, and Touya. Cerberus watched Syaoran fight the Card in a rather grim manner.

Syaoran sliced at Arrow again. He desperately wanted to be by her side. He wanted to be the one holding her, comforting her. He wanted to be the one who could make her pain go away. He wanted to be the one she could always lean on...

---

Her grin widened slightly as she heard the Card Mistress's cry. She moved away from the Watery Card, now a Clow Card again, and towards the third Card, Fiery. Her dagger now glowed with a mix of yellow and blue. She slashed even more fervently at this Card, relishing Sakura's pain.

"Yes, little Card Mistress, you feel that?" She whispered to no one in particular. "Pain, it's such a horrid thing. But  
you've never known true pain, have you? Pain that was Hell itself. Have you?" She sliced eagerly at the Earthy Card.

Her dagger emitted a light that was muddled combination of yellow, blue, red, and green.

She suddenly ducked elegantly, her cape spread out around her. An arrow of light missed her head by centimeters. She turned coolly to meet her attacker's gaze.

Yue stood there slightly, his wing folded against his back. A shard of crystal floated gingerly in his upraised palm as he stared coldly at the person who was causing his Mistress's pain. The full moon stood in the sky behind him, illuminating his figure. He appeared nothing less of an avenging angel.

"So the Guardian's finally here to save his master. Now, now, you wouldn't want to ruin her room further." She stepped quickly to her right and crystal projectiles flew by her side.

Yue raised a hand and called the Cards to his side. The Cards fled from her presence, to the safety offered by Yue. The elemental Cards seemed to quiver slightly in fear from their experience with this insane woman. The Cards gathered into a deck in Yue's hand, with the element Cards on top. He stared down at the Clow Cards. They were now Clow Cards... He glared coldly at his opponent. "The Cards are not something you can play with. They are very much living."

She pouted like a child and whined slightly. "How mean of you to put an end to my fun like this!" She cut at the air before her and a wave of fire and a wave of wind that fanned the flames raced toward the silver-haired Guardian.

Yue held up a magical shield but he could still feel the heat of the flames. She appeared by his side suddenly. He was surprised but he hid it well. But to his even greater surprise, she jumped up and hugged him around the neck. She hung  
there and pecked him on the cheek. She ran her blade on its flat side down his sleeve. Yue could feel Windy's, Watery's, Fiery's, and Earthy's power run down his sleeves. Their powers were embedded in this crazed woman's dagger.

"That was fun, I look forward to seeing you again." She snapped her fingers and the object from before appeared in her hands. It was indeed a Clow Card, the Arrow Clow Card.

Yue was confused. He had clearly seen this Card in the deck. He could still feel it in the deck.

"Well, my work is done. Later, darling." With those last words and blowing a kiss toward Yue, she vanished out the window, her cape trailing behind her, leaving Yue alone in Sakura's destroyed room.

---

Syaoran had Arrow pinned under his sword and was about to deliver the finishing blow when the Card melted into nothing. Syaoran's sword met the wooden floor instead, sending wood chips flying through the air. "Damn!" He cursed as he punched the floor.

Sakura attempted to stand up on her own, but her knees buckled under her. Syaoran reached out to catch her but she fell gently into Yue's arms.

"Oii, Yue," Cerberus exclaimed with and annoyed look on his face. "What took you so long?"

Yue handed the Cards to Tomoyo to hold. "I was detained."

"Detained...?" Cerberus asked curiously.

Sakura tried to focus but she could hold on much longer. She slipped in the blackness, no longer trying to fight it.

** To be Continued**

Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha... cough wheeze gasp Writing this AN on a sugar rush, ; mmm...Vienna Fingers... Poor Sakura-chan, that must have hurt. Please, don't flame me, she's just unconscious! I swear! Oh, and that scene about her in his embrace, NO! This is not that kind of fic, get your dirty minds out of the gutters people! Cherry and I recently co-wrote a fic, it was meant for Valentine's Day, but we couldn't finish it in time. It's a parody fic with characters from all kinds of anime. Tell me if you'd like to read it even if it's cough a few months late. Please visit my site. It's a work in progress.


	3. The Void that Consumes All...

Finally! Gomen, gomen, I know it's been months since my last update, in all kinds of things like my fics and site. There's term papers, finals, regents… -; Thanz to everyone whose reviewed this and special thanz to Hoshi Tenshi (formally known as Cherry) and Michelle for pre-reading this chapter and their inputs. Read Hoshi Tenshi's fics, she's a new addition to Remember, the second movie never happened. Keep that in mind for the last scene. By the way, if you administer a site, I'm having some trouble uploading ZIP files onto my site. I would be grateful for any suggestions. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is the property of CLAMP. I do not own it. Please don't sue me. However this story is mine and any other characters I will create along the way.

**The Heaven's Will is My Will**  
Chapter 2 - The Void That Consumes All…  
Rating: PG-13

Fujitaka had been working late at the university while his house was in the process of being destroyed by a young woman who clearly belonged in a mental institution. He returned home at approximately 10:30 just as the others finished cleaning up. Sakura was resting in Touya's bed upstairs because her room was not ready. Tomoyo didn't leave her side until her mother had sent for her around 9:30. She had attended to Sakura's every need. She felt very uneasy as she was forced to leave by her bodyguards. Kero-chan, Syaoran, Touya, and Yue gathered in the living room to discuss the matter of the battle that had just taken place a few hours ago. The five Sakura-turned-Clow Cards were spread out on the coffee table.

Yue relayed his encounter with their attacker to the rest of the group. "She had an Arrow Card too. An exact replicate of the one the Mistress possesses except hers had no name at the bottom."

Syaoran sat there silently. He clenched the fabric of his pants as he stared at the ground in anger, angry at her, angry with himself. 'I can't believe she is willing to go this low.' He thought to himself bitterly. 'She really has changed… Why do you have to do this Xiao Tian?'

Touya narrowed his eyes at the Chinese boy. "Don't you have anything to say!" He snapped angrily. He resented not having any powers, he resented the fact he couldn't protect Sakura, as he felt he should. The guilt was tearing him apart.  
He was Sakura's older brother, he was supposed to protect and not anyone else, especially this Chinese brat.

"It's all my fault, I must have led her here. It's all my fault." Syaoran buried his head in his hands. "If it wasn't for me…"

Touya stared at Syaoran in shock. "Who is she?"

Syaoran did not answer him.

Kero-chan looked at Touya, then at Syaoran and back. He could feel the tension mounting between two. He glanced nervously at Yue to help. Yue stood there with his usual cold expression. Kero-chan made a face. 'A lot of help you are.'

"She is my responsibility, that's all you need to know." Syaoran glared at Touya, challenging him. "I'll take care of her. She won't hurt Sakura again. I'll make sure of that."

Fujitaka stood by the living room door, not sure if he wanted to interrupt this meeting. Everyone in the household knew of Sakura's secret for years, but no one had dared to discuss the matter. It was as if it was a secret that everyone was ashamed of. No. They weren't ashamed. They could never be ashamed of Sakura in anyway. They were all afraid of confrontation, of the truth. Perhaps they didn't want to face the fact that they were not like other families. It looked like it was finally time to face reality. They were no ordinary family.

Everyone stiffened as Fujitaka emerged seemingly out of nowhere. Syaoran felt even guiltier at the appearance of Sakura's father.

Touya stood up from his seat. "Oto-san…" He started, but was unsure of how to finish.

"It's alright Touya-kun. I understand what's going on." Fujitaka sighed. He turned to Yue and Syaoran. "It's late. You should go home and get some rest. You both have school tomorrow."

Both Syaoran and Yue protested. "What if she comes back in the middle of the night!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"It's my duty to protect my Mistress." Yue stood his ground stubbornly. Even he was surprised by the intensity of his own protectiveness.

Fujitaka looked at Syaoran, then Yue and back. It was not going to be easy to get rid of these two. Perhaps they did have a point. What if Sakura's attacker did return tonight? She couldn't afford any more shocks today.

"I think we're safe for tonight." Kero-chan interjected. Everyone turned to him. "From what Yue told us, she should be pretty tired by now. What she did takes a lot of magic. You should all just go home and get some rest. Don't worry, Sakura will have me to protect her." Syaoran, Touya, and Yue glanced skeptically at the little orange stuffed animal. "I'll call if something happens. She can't be crazy enough to try this twice in one night."

Syaoran's face fell. "You don't know that…" He said quietly.

Yue sighed and conceded, though he very much didn't want to. He silently took his leave and changed back into Yukito. Yukito blinked in confusion. "My other self must have been busy."

"It's all right, Yuki. You should go home." Touya said in an exhausted tone, suddenly feeling more tired than he had been in years.

"To-ya…" Yukito reached out for his best friend. "What happened?"

"Tomorrow Yuki, onegai." Touya sighed.

"Okay. You should get some sleep too." Yukito said as he withdrew his hand. He turned and headed toward the door. "Good night."

Syaoran stood there for a second, unsure of how to proceed. He stared at Fujitaka, feeling as if he owed the man an apology. "Kinomoto-san, I'm-"

Fujitaka cut him off. "I'm sure you did your best. Go home. Sakura-san will be fine, but she won't be in school tomorrow."

Syaoran bowed to the man in respect. "I understand. Good night and I'm sorry about the mess." He disappeared into the hallway.

Fujitaka turned to son. "You can stay in my room tonight. I'll be looking after Sakura-san. Go rest."

"Hai." Touya replied, sounding rather defeated.

Fujitaka sighed. A father's job was never done.

---

Syaoran would not; he could stop worrying about his insane relative that was running around loose somewhere in this quiet little town. As soon as he was outside, he proceeded to place a numerous number of wards all around the house. This was the least he could do for Sakura. He placed a large amount of power into these wards. He knew he would regret using so much energy in the morning, but it would be worth it. He had to protect her, make sure she made it through the night unharmed. He looked up toward the window of Touya's room. With his hands, he made the sign for good health and well being.

'I won't let her hurt you.' He thought fiercely to himself.

---

For the rest of the night, Sakura slipped in and out of consciousness. Her Cards sat on the nightstand besides the bed. Kero-chan had said keeping Sakura close to the Cards would be beneficial to both. All the Cards were worried about  
their Mistress, especially Windy. She felt partly responsible for Sakura's condition, though the other Cards tried to convince her otherwise. One by one, they rose into the air and settled over Sakura.

"Don't worry." Mirror tried to comfort the grief-stricken Windy. "Our Mistress is strong."

"Hai." Light joined in. "She had the invincible spell remember? 'Zettai daijobu.' Everything's going to be alright."

"We can always lend her some of our power if you're that worried." Woody smiled softly. Silent seemed to nod in agreement.

Sakura was encased in a soft pink aura. Her breathing calmed, her heart rate slowed, and her muscles relaxed. She somehow knew this was the Cards' doing. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

The Cards bounced around in joy of being able to help their Mistress. They quickly settled down and continued their silent vigil over Sakura.

---

Sleep did not come easily to Syaoran that night. Although he was physically exhausted, he was too restless to get any sleep. As soon as he had returned home, he had received a phone call from Ying. The Elder had not been happy with this turn of events. It seemed every two minutes he was getting up to see if the wards he placed around Sakura's house was holding. Around 1:00, he finally gave up and crawled out of bed. He began practicing his sword exercises. This activity gave him the opportunity to clear his mind and to reflect on the present happenings.

---

Slumber would not come to Tomoyo either. She was tempted numerous times to just pick up the phone and check on Sakura. The only thing stopping her was the fact that Sakura really needed her rest tonight. She spent most of the night  
reviewing the backup tapes she had on Sakura's card capturing days. In one hand, she held the remote and in the other, she held the videotape of the day's events, unsure of if she really wanted to relive tonight's disastrous dinner.

Taking a deep breath, she popped the tape into the VCR. She smiled softly as she watched Sakura and Syaoran's reunion.

'They make the cutest couple.' Tomoyo thought happily to herself.

She continued to watch as the video camera turned quickly to face the foe on the rooftop. Tomoyo frowned deeply. You couldn't distinguish anything about the enemy. Then, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something flash in the shadow's hand.

Tomoyo paused the scene and pulled it up to her computer. She zoomed in on the spot that was the foe's right hand. She stared at the object in the hand. It was dagger, no doubt about it, but Tomoyo believed she had never seen one quite like this one, even in the movies. It was a curved blade that resembled a crescent moon, almost like the shape of the Moon Bell Mizuki-sensai had once owned. A tiny flicker of a memory tried to surface itself. It fought violently to resurface but was held back by some unknown force, some unknown magical force…

---

She grinned ruthlessly as she watched Tomoyo ponder over the computer.

"You don't think I would let you remember so easily do you? I can't let a simple girl like you, with no magical ability whatsoever, ruin my greatest chance at revenge." She said in disgust.

She sat perched on the tree outside of the window of Tomoyo's bedroom. She had been waiting in the tree for the longest time after her battle with Yue and had followed the girl home from Sakura's house. "It's a pity that you still have  
backups of your tapes. Not that it matters, I now know your ambitions, your motivations, almost everything about you." She whispered to herself. "I didn't study you for three years for nothing. You might not have any magic, but you can prove to be useful. You better hope otherwise, little girl, for your sake and your friends'." She chuckled to herself and brushed aside a branch of leaves.

"I wonder how long will it be before you fall a victim to my plans?" She turned and vanished into thin air.

---

Syaoran straightened his tie and hid his yawn from a disdainful teacher watching him with one eye and filling the last of the paperwork with another. He had fallen asleep sometime around three o'clock in the morning, which caused him to be almost late for his first day of classes. Now, he was spending break time in a stuffy office. He sat uncomfortably and nervously in the office chair. He almost jumped out of his seat as the office door slid open. He stared at the boy who just stepped through the door.

"Hiiragizawa? What are you doing here!" Syaoran demanded. He glared at the half reincarnation of Clow Reed.

Eriol gazed calmly at his distant relative. "You know very well why I'm here."

The teacher looked from one exchange student to the other. She could feel a bitter tension in the air. She felt nervous and sweaty all of a sudden. She excused herself a second, leaving the two boys to talk privately.

"Who is after Sakura-san?" Eriol asked calmly.

Syaoran stared at him in surprise. "You don't know?"

Eriol closed his eye and shook his head, almost in shame.

---

Tomoyo excused herself from Naoko and the others. She was worried about the Sakura. She held up her cell phone, one finger hovering over the buttons. She stopped. No. She just called five minutes ago. She looked up to see Tianmíng  
walking across the yard. Tomoyo smiled and waved to the girl. Tianmíng looked at her in surprise but smiled and waved back. Tomoyo stared, there was that memory again, fighting to resurface. Those eyes, the eyes of a predator.

In her mind's eyes, she saw herself held back by a clear, glass-like wall. There was something on the other side of this obstacle, something that may prove to be essential for Sakura's well being. This only made Tomoyo more determined to  
break the seal. She pulled at the invisible wall.

A voice filtered into her mind: _There is no way you can defeat my magic._

It's not a matter of magic, She replied fiercely. It's a matter of will, my will to succeed and protect Sakura-chan. The obstacle shattered under her fingertips.

---

_Tomoyo wandered around school ground. She wondered where Sakura had gone when she excused herself. She came to the most isolated part of the yard, a place not many people liked to come to. She glanced up one of the trees to find Huang Tianmíng sitting on the bough. Tianmíng didn't take any notice of Tomoyo. She had obviously been trying to take a nap but the noisy birds preventing her from doing so._

_She watched as Tianmíng pulled a silver dagger from nowhere. It was a curved blade. She couldn't see the details of the blade from where she was standing. She watched in shock as Tianmíng slit the throats of three baby birds. The blood washed down and dripped onto Tomoyo. Her face paled to the color of newly fallen snow. The mother bird was returning to the nest, only to find that her chicks were now dead. Tianmíng then turned on the mother bird that was beginning attack her. The mother bird fell and dropped to the ground like a rock._

_"What are you doing!" Tomoyo screamed with a ferocity that surprised even her._

_Tianmíng glared down at Tomoyo. She pulled at something invisible in the air and sang one long, perfect note that could have put Tomoyo to shame. Tomoyo clutched her throat. She couldn't breath. An invisible force had taken a hold of her neck, cutting off her air supply. The last thing she saw was Tianmíng's face hovering over her. Her eyes, fierce and vicious with no sense of morality or conscience, the eyes of a killer._

---

That was what had happened a few months ago. Tomoyo woke up in the infirmary with no memories of what had happened that day. She must have bumped her head, that's what the nurse had said.

"You broke my seal." Tianmíng whispered murderously. "A little girl like you with no magical powers. How dare you, you just don't know what's good for you."

Tomoyo drew back as Tianmíng narrowed her eyes and advanced on her with her dagger. Tomoyo turned and ran. She had to tell Syaoran, she had to warn Sakura. She had to get away.

---

Tianmíng drew back. She knew that Tomoyo was going to get Syaoran and Eriol, who had just arrived. She wasn't ready. As of now she only had five Clow Cards, she needed the rest.

"To my side." She whispered to no one in particular. The air next to her shimmered and twisted. Hyomen appeared next to her.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her roughly into his embrace. He looked down at her with a wild look in his jade eyes. "What happened!" He demanded.

"I've been discovered. That Daidouji remembers what happened a few months ago. That…that bitch broke the spell I placed upon her." She spat angrily.

"What are we going to do?" He asked quietly.

"I have to get out of here." She whispered. He grabbed her wrist and began to drag her away. "What are you doing!" She exclaimed furiously.

"Doing what you said!" He snapped.

"No! I have to get out of here!" She pulled her wrist out of his grip. "I need you to stay here."

"Why?"

"They don't know about you. I need you here to gather information."

"No! I have to be by your side!"

"You're more use to me here! You have to stay here!"

"What if I refuse?"

"I…I…order you to do as I say!" She screamed in frustration. She waited for his protest. It never came. She stared at him in shock. He had a very subdued expression on his face, very subdued, almost defeated.

"If that is your wish. If that is your command." He whispered brokenly. She had never ordered before, she always asked, she never forced him to do anything.

"Hyomen…gomen. I didn't mean to…" She was quite shocked of her own words. Had she just ordered him, like he was some kind of inferior creature? She cupped his face in her hands. "Gomen. I didn't mean it, baby." She whispered as  
she gazed into his eyes.

"Go," He whispered gently. "Before they find you. It's too early."

She swooped up and met his soft lips. She wrapped his arms around his neck and running her fingers through his silky hair. He more than willingly accepted her kiss in an almost hungry manner, he pulled her into his embrace. They stood  
there like that for a minute.

He broke apart urgently. "Go!" He stole one last kiss as she began to fade into nothing. He could hear the last whispers of her voice, "See ya later, baby. Love ya."

---

"Huang Tianmíng?" Eriol asked seriously.

Syaoran nodded. "She's already stolen five of Sakura's Cards, including all the elemental Cards. She has become so strong since I last saw her but that was years ago."

"The Li Clan is strong, but they fail to realize the most dangerous enemies made are the ones from within." Eriol shook his head sadly. "The Elders are such fundamentalists, they fail to see the need for change with time. They can't continue to oppress women and the lower Clan members. They will rebel sooner or later if the Elders do not bring about progress. They must see the need for change."

Syaoran paused. Along forgotten memory resurfaced from the depths of his mind.

---

_A younger Syaoran and Tianmíng sat by the goldfish pond in Syaoran's backyard. Tianmíng scattered the feed on the surface of the water and watched as the goldfish surfaced for food._

_Many did not approve of Tianmíng's mother marrying a lower class member. Those who did not approve ostracized the family. Those who did not approve pitied Tianmíng for her parentage and background. Through this all, she had held her head high and ignored their comments. But sooner or later, she would have to hear them out._

_"Xiaoláng, what do you think of the Elders?" Tianmíng asked as stared a large goldfish that seemed to make faces at her from underwater. She giggled slightly._

_"What about them?" Syaoran asked lazily. He leaned back in the grass._

_"Mama said that they're oppressive and evil. Why does she say such bad things about them?" Tianmíng scrunched her face in a childish manner. "They always so nice to me."_

_Syaoran looked sadly at his friend. She didn't understand that her family was the black sheep of the clan. She was too innocent to comprehend the social etiquettes and class division her parents broke with their marriage. She certainly couldn't see how people talked when she wasn't around. She was too naive for her own good. He sat up and looked her straight in the eye. "Listen to me, Xiao Tian." He gazed in her eyes with knowledge of the world that no one should have until they were adults. "What people say is not always going to be true."_

_"I know. That's called lying. You're not supposed to lie." She stared at him and blinked in confusion._

_Syaoran groaned slightly. He loved his friend dearly but she was way too thick for her own good. "No, not lying. What they say is not true, but they themselves believe it to be true. Your mother's not lying to you, not fully anyway. Your mother…hmm…dislikes the Elders. She doesn't like the way things are run in the clan, your father too. Learn to develop your own ideals. Don't ever let them control you. Understand?"_

_She turned to him excitedly and exclaimed. "Then I don't have to eat my vegetables!"_

_Syaoran laughed and hugged his best friend. "Don't ever change, you hear me?"_

---

Tomoyo stumbled into the office, her hair and uniform all in disarray. She stopped short as she spotted Eriol. "Hiiragizawa-kun…"

Syaoran caught Tomoyo as she fell. Her weak knees could no longer hold her up. "What's the matter? Did something happen, Daidouji?"

"Huang Tianmíng-" Tomoyo gasped. Fear was very apparent in her eyes. Daidouji Tomoyo was not one to be scared easily. She was the most levelheaded person in the worse and desperate situations. But she now knew exactly what Tianmíng was capable of doing to Sakura. "She…she…Sakura-chan…"

"Calm down, nothing's going to happen to Sakura-san." Eriol attempted to comfort the frightened girl.

"Daidouji, please don't tell Sakura about Tianmíng." Syaoran said quietly.

"What do you mean! I have to tell Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried. "It's for her own good!"

"Listen to me," Syaoran grabbed her by the shoulders. "I won't let anything happen to Sakura. I would never let anything happen to Sakura. But this is something I have to tell her myself. Tianmíng is my relative. She is the cause of the all these problems. I feel partly responsible for this. I have to handle her myself. I don't want, no, I will not resort to using her like the Elders of my clan want me to. I won't be like them…" Syaoran ended in a whisper.

Tomoyo watched the emotions flash through Syaoran's eyes. "I understand. I won't tell."

"Are you sure about this?" Eriol asked calmly. He was not sure this was a great idea.

"I don't want to make Sakura sad. I am nothing but a tool at the Elders' disposal, but Sakura doesn't have to be. Syaoran closed his eyes gently.

---

Sakura felt something cold on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes to the world. She found Fujitaka hovering over her. "Oto-san…"

"You're awake, Sakura-san." Fujitaka smiled gently at his daughter.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry, everything's fine. Cerberus-san is mediating in your room." Fujitaka replied. "Sorry, your room is completely destroyed."

Sakura sat up in Touya's bed. "It's okay. Everyone's okay though?"

"Everyone's fine." Fujitaka paused. "I think we need to talk about those." He tilted his heads toward the Cards sitting on the nightstand. The Cards had settled on the tabletop sometime that morning under Kero-chan's command.

"Oto-san, gomen." Sakura babbled. "It's all my fault. I should have told you, but I didn't know how to-"

"Iie," Fujitaka stopped her. "If anything, it's my fault. I should have been the one to talk to you about this."

"I was afraid you'd be disappointed…"

"You could never disappoint me, Sakura-san."

"Oto-san…"

"I should have been there for you. I understand why you hesitated to tell me. I probably wouldn't have believed it, but after all that's happened…"

"Oto-san… it's not your fault. I was the one who released the Clow Cards. It was my responsibility to capture them again. After what happened with Onii-chan and the Mirror Card, I was afraid something might happen to Oto-san too."

"I'm proud of you, Sakura-san. You were strong enough to handle it by yourself."

Sakura bent her head. Her bang covered her eyes. "I had Syaoran-kun's help…" She blushed gently.

"I see, Li-kun. You really care about him."

"Of course."

Fujitaka lifted Sakura's chin. He grinned in an encouraging manner. "I will always be proud of you. I know I wasn't here for you before, but I want to be here for you now. I want you to be able to be proud of me too."

Sakura smiled back at her father. "I'm already proud of you. I promise never to keep anything from you again."

"Does Touya-kun know anything about this?"

"Onii-chan has suspected something has been going on for a while. I don't think he's knows exactly what's been happening. He's known about Kero-chan for a while, not that he sure exactly what he is. We were hesitant to tell you because we were not sure how you'd react…"

"Now between you and me," Fujitaka leaned in, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Cerberus-san's been the one polishing off the desserts."

"Hai. Now that's everything's out in the open," Sakura tried to cover her laughter. "He won't hold back and he eats a lot."

Fujitaka groaned. "It sounds like I have to go grocery shopping."

---

Tianmíng reappeared on the roof of Sakura's house. She jumped off the ledge and landed on the balcony of Sakura's father's room. "I have to finish the job now. They'll come for me soon." She reached for the sliding window. A fierce  
shock of power ran through her arm. She bit back a yelp, drawing her hand back.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She did a back flip off the balcony and landed gracefully on the paved driveway. She spotted one of the wards Syaoran had placed around the house. It was stuck to the side of the kitchen window. Her hands shot out to remove it. An even stronger tremor of power ran through her entire body. She screamed painfully and pulled out her dagger. She slashed at that one little piece of paper that was keeping her from her goal, that one lousy piece of paper. This time, that same power ran through her veins, stronger than ever. "Damn you, Syaoran!" She muttered bitterly. "Damn you to Hell and beyond. Next time I won't be so lenient about your betrayal."

"You're the only one whose committed treason." Tianmíng whipped around at the sound of a deep educated voice. This man spoke in Chinese, making her blood run cold. She came face to face with Lí Y­­­­­­ing. The first thing that caught her eye was the mark on the back of his right hand, indicating him to be both a Master and an Elder. Ying held a war spear in his hand. He was dressed in a long traditional robe in a glistening gold. "Come quietly back to Hong Kong and we might  
go easy on you." He stated gently.

"You lie, and I will not be a fool enough to fall for them. I would sooner walk through the flames of Hell!" She spat. It felt strange for her to speak Chinese once more. She had not spoken this language in years.

"That can be arranged." He charged at her.

Tianmíng deftly flipped over Ying and ran toward the streets. Ying followed quickly behind her. She held her dagger out and concentrated. The blade grew. It now resembled a weapon close to a katana or a saber. She reached for the pouch  
hanging by her waist. She grabbed a fistful of powder from it and threw it at Ying.

He twirled his spear before him to block the powder. To his surprise, the powder burst into flames. He stared at her in shock. She grinned ruthlessly and showed him the Fiery Card in her hand.

Ying swung his spear at her. She jumped over it like a jump rope. With both hands on the hilt of her weapon, she stabbed at his chest area. With a flick of his wrist, the spearhead knocked her blade off course. A loud ping sounded through the air. Both warriors staggering back from the force of the impact. She growled under her breath. Taking a deep breath, she charged at him once more, going for his heart. He stepped back quickly to avoid the possibly fatal attack.

She brought the sword up in an upper cut fashion, aiming for his neck and hoping to take off his head as well. He leaned back and swung his spear at her side. His attack sent her stumbling back again. Both backed away from each other, breathing heavily.

Ying cursed under his breath. She was indeed skilled and he hadn't practiced in a while. He could feel her power running through his veins, slowing him down considerably. He was already getting tired and she could see that.

"Tired are we, old man?" She taunted, giving him a nasty grin. "You're fighting a losing battle! You Elders are all the same! Pathetic!"

He stabbed his spear at her right side. She moved easily to her left, the spears missing her by inches. With a flick of his wrist, the wooden stick doubled back and slapped her side.

She jumped back and hissed like an animal. She hated that kind of spear! It was the kind that was somewhat flexible. With the right movements in the wrist, one could send the weapon bending slightly in the opposite direction it was going. Sometimes this made the attacks unpredictable.

He wasted no time afterwards. He swung at the length before him and grazed her stomach. With another flick of his wrist, he sent the spear back at her, striking her left side and cutting her arm. He swiftly brought the weapon up and struck the side of her head. There was a sickening crack heard.

She fell back, her hands clutching her head. Blood ran down her cheek and fell from her wounds. Crimson permanently stained the concert sidewalk. She glared up at the older man and winced. It hurt to even blink. "You fucking son of a  
bitch! I'll get you for this!" She leaped up and pulled two Clow Cards out of nowhere.

She kicked high and hit the side of his head, returning the favor full force. Her elbow came out of nowhere and connected with his jaw. Her arm changed directions and her hand slapped his face, hard. She did a few back flips and threw the two Cards at Ying. She whistled and called, "Earthy! Fiery!"

He was sent flying into a tree after a blazing stone hit him square in the chest, as well as a nasty slash from Tianmíng's saber. Ying crashed into the foliage and dropped down through the branches. He lost his weapon sometime during his  
unpleasant descent. He fell to the not so soft ground without anything to break his fall. When he finally recovered later, Tianmíng was long gone.

---

"Kero-chan…" Sakura moaned quietly as she woke up from her short nap.

Within seconds, Kero-chan came to her side. "Oii, Sakura, you're awake!"

Sakura slowly sat up in bed. Every muscle in her body still ached, but the pain was fading fast.

"Sakura! Don't get up! Lay down!" Kero-chan exclaimed.

"Kero-chan, there's a man hurt outside. Help him inside and have Oto-san get the first aid kit." Sakura turned to her Guardian. Her eyes seemed to stare beyond Kero-chan and at something unseen. Kero-chan opened his mouth to protest. "Please, Kero-chan. Please do this for me."

Kero-chan sighed in defeat. He flew out the open window. He couldn't help but shiver despite the warm spring air. That look in her eyes…it reminded him so much of Clow Reed.

Sakura climbed painstakingly out of bed. She had a guest to greet. Fujitaka entered the room to check on his daughter, only to find her out of bed. He frowned unhappily.

"Sakura-san, you shouldn't be out of bed." Fujitaka was about to force his daughter back into bed.

"Oto­­-san, there's business I have to attend to." Sakura pleaded.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Fujitaka ordered his daughter his daughter to stay in the room while he went to answer the door. Sakura walked over to the stack of Cards sitting on the nightstand. "Thank you." She said simply and went downstairs to greet the man from her vision.

---

Fujitaka stared at Cerberus on his front steps. Lí Y­­­­­­ing leaned on the Guardian Beast for support. Blood stained his torn and brunt shirt. His face was bruised and bloodied.

"Sorry," Ying grinned uneasily. "I believed your daughter wishes to see me, Kinomoto-san."

"A little help." Cerberus grunted.

Fujitaka helped the man into the living room, supporting him on his shoulder. Cerberus changed back into Kero-chan to fit through the door. He sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off his brows. "We are so lucky no one saw us."

"You're injured. Let me get the first aid kit." Fujitaka left the room quickly.

Ying leaned back into the couch and rested his tired eyes for a second. He opened them again to see Kero-chan seated before him on the coffee table. Kero-chan stared intently at the man, analyzing his every little movement.

"That aura of power, you're strong." Kero-chan stated bluntly as he lifted himself up into the air. "You look like hell. What happened? You get hit by a truck or something?" Kero-chan fluttered around the Chinese man, carefully examining his aura.

"Worse," Ying replied with dry humor. "I was hit by a flaming boulder." He grabbed Kero-chan out of the air and tugged on his tail. Kero-chan protested loudly in the man's grip. "A puny little thing like you can changes into the Guardian Beast  
of the Seal. Sheesh. What was Clow thinking?"

"Let me go at once!" Kero-chan screamed. "Or I'll change into my true form and then you'll be sorry."

"You're just a stuffed animal." Ying roared with laughter.

"Ano…" Sakura stood nervously in the doorway.

Ying immediately released Kero-chan upon Sakura's arrival. The Guardian glared long and hard at the man before going over to Sakura. "Sakura! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Arigato Kero-chan. I'm fine now." Sakura assured.

Ying examined the teenage girl. She definitely had power, and lots of it according to her aura. There was something very warm and kind about her presence as well. He couldn't help but smile. He finally understood why Syaoran was so  
attracted to this girl. "So you're the great Clow Reed's Successor." He stood up and bowed respectfully, winced slightly from his injuries. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Card Mistress."

Sakura helped Ying back down to the couch. "Don't move around too much. You're in pretty bad shape."

Fujitaka entered the living room with first aid kit in one hand and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in another. He set the items down on the coffee table.

"I'll make some tea in the meantime." Sakura rushed out the room to serve her guest. Kero-chan was hot on her tail, shouting, "Oi, Sakura, can I have cake! Yummy cake!"

Ying chuckled and doubled over in pain from the slight movement in his chest area. He turned to Fujitaka as he pulling the bandage out of the kit. "I see she's suffering no ill effects from last night's attack."

"Sakura-san heals quickly. I hope I can say the same for you." Fujitaka frowned as he examined the man's wounds. He helped Ying remove what remained of his shirt. He poured hydrogen peroxide onto a clean cloth and applied it to Ying's  
wounds.

"Probably not. She's young. I'm getting too old for these adventures. Maybe I should retire from these quests like the rest of the peers." Ying considered for a moment and shook his head. Talking helped to keep his mind off the burning  
on his chest. The sensation reminded him too much of Tianmíng's last few attacks. "No way. Life would be too boring. I don't plan on becoming a crippled old Elder anytime soon."

Fujitaka quietly proceeded to bandage the wounds, listening to every word that came out of the man's mouth. His words pulled at some part deep inside, a life of action with adventures just around the corner. He remembered when he had  
wanted that kind of life. He was content with his quiet life up until the last few days. He wondered what Nadeshiko would say. He frowned. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen his wife in the last few days. He shouldn't worry though. She would be back soon enough. He winded the bandage around one last time.

"There. Let me get you a spare shirt." Fujitaka packed up the first aid kit and left the room once more.

Sakura re-entered the living room a few minutes after her father left. She was carrying a tray of teacups and snacks.

Kero-chan followed her listlessly. Tears were shining in his eyes. "Why does he get the last piece of cake!" Kero-chan cried.

"Because he's a guest." Sakura replied firmly as she placed the slice of cake before Ying.

Ying pushed it away and toward Kero-chan. "Thank you, but Cerberus can have it. I'm not one for sweets anyway."

"Wai!" Kero-chan exclaimed as he grabbed the fork. "You're the best! I'm eating now!"

Sakura frowned at Kero-chan's manners but there was nothing to be done about it. She knelt before the table and set out three teacups. She served Ying first. "Do you want sugar or cream?"

"No, I like it this way." Ying shook his head.

Sakura served Kero-chan and then herself. She settled back into the armchair and examined the man carefully. He had a certain aura, one very similar to the one Syaoran possessed.

Kero-chan dropped his fork in shock. He watched as Ying lifted his cup of tea to his lips. It was the tattoo on the back of his right hand that caught his attention. It was as if someone had drawn it with a paintbrush. It was drawn with in a Chinese art style. A majestic eagle spanning its wings, in its talon was a long sword that resembled the serpent-like dragon from Chinese myths.

"You!" Kero-chan pointed at Ying in an accusing manner. "You're a Li Clan Elder!"

"Kero-chan! Don't be rude!" Sakura exclaimed. "How can you even tell!"

"You see that tattoo on the back of his hand! The eagle is his proof of mastery in magic and the sword is his proof of mastery in weaponry and martial arts. The sword resembles a dragon, which means he is a member of the Council of  
Elders." Kero-chan exclaimed. "If you've come to challenge Sakura's authority over the Cards, you've got another thing coming!" Kero-chan threatened as viciously as he could manage.

"Is this about Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked gently, clutching her teacup tightly.

Ying could see that the two cared for each other deeply. Syaoran was hesitant to tell Sakura the true reason for his return. He didn't want her to feel used or betrayed. The sad thing was, the Elders of the Li Clan were using her. Syaoran  
had always planned to come back to her, but not under these circumstances. Ying would not dare to ruin Syaoran's chance at true love. Love was important. "I am here to catch a rogue. It seems she has been causing a bit of trouble for you lately."

Kero-chan narrowed his beady eyes. "Sakura's attacker."

"Yes. She is also known as the thief, Mist Shadow." Ying continued. "Years ago, her parents managed to steal several books and documents of great importance from the clan. They escaped from our custody before they could be sentenced for their crimes the next day. I apologize on behalf of my clan. If we had done our job correctly, you wouldn't have had this problem today."

"They were going to be punished for taking books?" Sakura's blood ran cold. She never did feel that the Li Clan were very forgiving people…

"No, her parents tried to overthrow the authority of the Council of Elders. When they escaped, they stole the books in retaliation. We kept the three of them down for the next three years. Last we heard, her parents were dead; we assumed  
their daughter of no more than eight would not survive. She proved us wrong."

"How old was she when her parents revolted?" Sakura was dreading Ying's reply.

"Five."

"She was so young, she couldn't have possibly done anything!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know." Ying sighed sadly. "But it was not my decision, I was not even a member of the Council until two years ago. However, her parents committed great crimes and killed many innocents, they and their descendants must suffer under the clan laws."

"That's very harsh." Sakura whispered.

"Why is she after Sakura?" Kero-chan asked.

"We're not sure." Ying replied. "From what I've heard, she's after the Cards and not Sakura-sama herself. Only God knows what insane plan she's coming up with. If she should get her hands on the Cards, she'll be ten times more dangerous than she already is."

"What I don't understand is the nature of her magic. Sakura has Star Magic, meaning she generates her own magic, drawing little from the stars themselves. I draw my power from the sun and Yue draws his from the moon and Onii-chan's powers. Most members of the Li Clan possess magical items such as the brat's sword. The core of your magical potential, however, is elemental. Is she an elemental sorceress as well? From what Yue told us about his encounter, she uses a dagger and musical sounds as a means of performing spells." Kero-chan furrowed his brows.

"She's empathic." Ying said off handedly while taking another sip of tea.

Kero-chan shot through the air and pointed sternly at the Elder. His little hand was quivering in the air, from both fear and astonishment. "You lie!" He shouted.

Ying waved the stuffed animal aside. "It's true. Both her parents were empathic. It's only natural she would be too, but she is so much more stronger than her parents ever been."

"We're so screwed…" Kero-chan moaned as Ying took another calm sip from his cup.

"Empathic?" Sakura asked. She did not fully comprehend the situation at the moment.

Ying explained, "Empathic Magic is as rare as Star Magic. In many ways, it resembles Star Magic. Empaths Magic generates their own magic as well. They draw it from within themselves and not from any outside force. Outside forces,however, have a large impact on the strength of the magic. Empathic people draw strength from their emotions, whether is be love or hate, happiness or sorrow, and in turn use that strength to create magic for their own use. Theoretically, one with strong enough emotions can never run out of magic. Everything is dependant on their emotions and perceptions. However, Empathic Magic is the hardest to control because everything is so dependant on the wielder. Often, people who possess this type of magic lose control of themselves and everything comes spiraling and crashing down around them. One small outburst could level a city if the wielder is angry enough. Control is essential in this type. Those who lack control destroy themselves and those around them. Most people have tried to inhibit the growth of this power because of its instability."

Sakura listened intently. The information was too much for her to process and understand all at once. Perhaps it was just shock. She glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall. "Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun should be out of school  
soon…"

Ying closed his eyes and grinned gently. "Yes… You remind me of my own daughter."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "How old is she?"

"She should be about your age." Ying sighed. There was a certain sorrow found in his eyes.

"You don't get to see her often, do you?" Sakura asked quietly. She felt sorry for this man, he must spend a lot of time away from his family.

He shook his head sadly. "If only it was that…she and her mother are nolonger with us…"

---

Hyomen threw open the door to their apartment. Tianmíng sat on the couch, nursing her wounds tediously. He flew to her side and flooded her with questions. "What happened? Are you all right? Who did this to you?"

"It turns out that Syaoran isn't the only sent by the clan. They did not trust him enough to handle me himself. They sent an Elder as well. I should have known." She winced as she bandaged her arm.

"Here," He caught her hand. "Let me." A deep jade green aura surrounded the couple. Her wounds closed up and began to heal at an amazing rate. She stared in awe at him, never had he shown such power. He grinned softly down into her face and kissed her lips softly, "I'm an Empath too, remember?"

"I know, I guess we're two of a kind." She whispered tenderly.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked seriously.

She stood up and walked onto the balcony. She twirled a strand of hair around a slender finger. She giggled quietly.

He followed her out onto the balcony. "What's so funny?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"At least today wasn't a total lost." She said as flipped the strand of hair over her shoulder. "I made a pit stop over to Clow Reed's old mansion here in Tomoeda and picked up a little something." She waved her hand in the air and a Clow Card flew into her grasp. "Clow Reed seemed to have overlooked one little detail."

The picture on the Clow Card was one of a girl in an elegant dress. She had long wavy hair that reached her feet. There was a pair of wings in the back of her head. But it was her eyes that were the strangest of all. They were empty, completely blank of all emotions. Hyomen felt his blood run cold and every happy feeling leave his being.

The Card read, the Void.

"Tianmíng, you're sure about this? I don't think you'll be able to control this Card. It's too powerful. I can feel it in my blood." Hyomen frowned. "I have a feeling even Clow Reed had trouble with this one."

"Nonsense. This will only work to our advantage." Tianmíng grinned as if she was mystified by the Card's power. "The Void that consumes all…" She giggled again in a sugary sweet manner.

He glanced worriedly at the girl in his arms. 'And if you're not careful, it'll consume you too.' His arms tightened around his waist as he buried his face in her hair. He inhaled her scent deeply. He could feel her lean back in his embrace yet she never let go of the Card. 'I don't want you to go away. In this cruel world, we only have each other. You can't leave me. I…need you…I don't want to live without you…'

**To Be Continued**

What Ellone said under her breath was…You're my only hope.  
'Why do people depend on each other? In the end, you're on your own. I've made it this far by myself. Sure, I couldn't do a thing when I were a kid…I've depended on others, but…I'll be the first one to admit that I'm here because of other people. I'm fine by myself now. I have all the skills I need to survive. I'm not a child anymore. That's a lie. I don't know anything. I'm confused. I don't want to depend on anyone. How can I do that? Someone tell me…Someone? So I'll end up depending on others after all.'  
- Squall, Final Fantasy VIII

Mwa ha ha ha! So...what do you think? Please don't flame me for the last part. That Tianmíng, she's a real piece of work ain't she? Two words, mental institution. She's scarier than I originally imagined. Completely insane, off the wall, way over the cuckoo clock… There will be more S+S WAFF in later chapters. I already have the ending planned out. evil laughter You'll just have to wait to find out. That could be a while… I have other fics that need work. I've been neglecting my SM fics for a while, gotta get back to them soon. Please give me your feedback. Gotta go now and study for my bio final tomorrow… See ya next chapter!


	4. The Challenges Ahead

I finished writing this a while ago but was down and my website is still under heavy construction. My main problem is trying to get the frames version to work. I have discovered Ayashi no Ceres! At least the manga, I have no idea how the anime is. Not to mention I'm downloading Gundam Wing right now. Thank god for Streamload. Gundam Wing is my main reason for slacking off... School is coming up soon... I definitely don't wanna go back. You all know what that means, even less time to write and work on my website. I'll continue to do my best but schoolwork will always have to be my first priority. Enjoy this chapter!

**The Heaven's Will is My Will**  
Chapter 3 - The Challenges Ahead  
Rating: PG-13 

"I can't let you do that! I won't let you do this!" Hyomen snapped.

"That's not for you to decide! Who said Huang Tianmíng was going to do anything?" She placed her hands on her hips, grinning wildly all the time.

Hyomen was hesitating to ask. "...What did you do?..."

She simply tossed him the day's newspaper and retreated quietly into her room. He stared after her as she whistled a cheerful little tune. He unfolded the newspaper and began checking the headlines. "New tax cut proposed... American rape suspect handed over to Japanese authority...Kaito Mist Shadow challenges the Card Mistress...New protein fragment has possible implications for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease...Patient survived first ever mechanical heart implant...Wait a minute..." He doubled back and the paper fell from his numb hands. "Tianmíng!"

Behind the closed door of her room, she was busy preparing for the demise of her enemies.

---

Sakura was humming a j-pop tune as she busied herself preparing a thank you breakfast for her father and brother. She was beginning to set the table when the doorbell rang. She was surprised to find Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel Sun all at her door this early in the day. "Good morning, everyong. What's up?"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo rushed forward and hugged her tightly. "How do you feel? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tomoyo-chan." Sakura put on a huge smile for her best friend. It wasn't a lie. Sakura did feel fine but she was still tired, but not as tired as when she began changing the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Tianmíng took a lot out of Sakura's magical reserve when she forcibly split the Card's magical core.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura asked curiously. "Would you like to come in for breakfast? There's something I wanted to talk to you all about anyway."

Syaoran mouthed 'later' to the rest of the group. Tomoyo bit her lower lip. She needed to tell Sakura, to warn her of the mad woman's challenge. Eriol gave Sakura a friendly hug and inquired about her health. Nakuru enthusiastically followed her master's example and knocked the wind out of Sakura briefly.

Everyone insisted on helping Sakura. They decided it was much safer to leave Spinel with Kero-chan upstairs for the time being. In this time, they discovered that both Eriol and Syaoran were quite the cooks. They both replied skeptically and in unison. "Yeah, we have to...if we wanna eat..." This sent the rest of the group into hysterics, leaving two distant relatives to mutter sourly to themselves. Nakuru smack Eriol upside the head for implying how bad her cooking was. Tomoyo whipped her V8 seemingly out of nowhere, unwilling to miss another moment like that.

The group finished in record time. The table was set by the time Touya and Fujitaka arrived at the kitchen door. It was quite task, trying to fit seven chairs at a table meant for four and still leave enough room for two Sun Guardian, no matter how small their size. The father and son were unsure of what to make of this turn of events. After re-introductions and a glaring contest between Syaoran and Touya, they finally settled into their seats.

Sakura rose to address her family and friends, nervously fidgeting with her fingers. She bit her lips softly and said. "I really want to thank everyone for the past few days. You were all there for me. You all came to help me. I just wish we had gotten together under better circumstances. Thank you, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, Akizuki-san, and Spinel-san."

Syaoran kept a straight face and nodded curtly, but he felt like he was dying on the inside. It was lying to Sakura and she deserved better than that, she deserved the best. Syaoran would always be there to protect Sakura, but his main reason for his presence in Japan was because of his duty to his clan. He hated the Elders for doing this to him, but he couldn't hate Ying. He knew that his mentor had a damn good reason for choosing him for this mission besides the obvious ones.

Eriol, for one, felt sympathetic to Syaoran's predicament. As Clow, he had lived the earlier part of life with his mother and among the Li Clan. He remembered exactly how insufferable the Li Elders could be sometimes.

"Ying-san told me a lot about who we're up against." Sakura continued.

Syaoran's fist tightened. Ying was in Japan and he didn't even inform Syaoran of his arrival. 'Doesn't he have any faith in me?' Syaoran asked himself vaguely. He shook his head. 'No! That's not it. Master Ying isn't like that. He wouldn't have chosen me if he didn't believe I could do it. ... He's probably not sure if I'm willing to go the full way...even I'm not sure of that..."

"I think we should try our best to help her. I think she deserves a second chance after all she's been through." Sakura ended in a whisper.

"What! And give her another chance to hurt you!" Kero-chan exclaimed. "I don't think so! Why the next time I see her, I oughta..." Kero-chan performed a few moves he remembered from his video games. In the end, he ended up in Sakura's soup.

"Sakura-san, I understand your good intentions but people aren't always willing to take advantages of it. I don't want to see you get hurt again." Eriol said in a soothing tone.

"If Ying-sama is here, that means the Elders are very determined to carry out either her capture or execution." Syaoran stated quietly. "They will not take lightly to anyone who tries to help her in any way."

"I'm not so sure I want to leave her to the justice of your clan. Look at what they did to her for her parent's crime." Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura, believe me," Syaoran looked her straight in the eye. "You don't want to make an enemy out of the clan. I can't help you if that happens. Anyone who tries to aid their enemy will also become their enemy."

Eriol sighed. "Let's just enjoy breakfast and the peace we have for the time being."

Sakura settled back into her seat. She looked quite upset. She really felt strongly that their attacker deserved a second chance even if the others didn't agree with her.

"Don't worry," Tomoyo whispered to her best friend. "I'm sure you'll find a way, Sakura-chan. I know you will."

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura returned Tomoyo's smile. She was right and Sakura wasn't going to give up until she did so!

With a chorus of "Idatakimas," the group dug into their breakfast. Fujitaka just began to read the newspaper when the doorbell rang. He excused himself, leaving the others to catch up on the past few years.

"Sakura-san!" Fujitaka called.

"Yes, Oto-san?" Sakura replied.

"There's a package for you! You need to sign for it!"

"Coming!"

As Sakura disappeared from the room, Syaoran turned to Eriol. "Do you think it could be something from her?"

"Let's just hope otherwise." Eriol replied.

Sakura and Fujitaka came back to the kitchen with a small package wrapped in brown paper. There was no return address, what made Syaoran and Eriol even more suspicious.

"Sakura, let me open it for you. You can never be too careful." Syaoran placed his palm on the surface. It didn't feel like anything out of the ordinary. He carefully pulled away the wrapping and opened the box. He blinked, not believing  
what his eyes were seeing. Could it be?

"What is it Li-kun?" Tomoyo peered curiously at the boy.

Syaoran reached into the cardboard box. His hands emerged with an elegant circular mirror with a diameter of about six inches. The frame was waves of elegant line forged together to look like the ocean. A golden phoenix with widespread wings appeared to be emerging out of the waves, like the sun rising in the morning. Two red tassels hung from either side of the mirror. A large ying-yang symbol was etched into the back. The mirror itself reflected everything withsuch clarity that seemed wrong even for a perfect mirror.

"It's beautiful." Nakuru trailed off.

Fujitaka examined the mirror closely. He could clearly see that this mirror was quite old and valuable. From the style, he was sure it was from the early Ming dynasty.

Syaoran fingered the ying yang symbol on the back of the mirror. "A truth mirror..." He could feel Chinese characters etched into the symbol itself."Ming dynasty, this thing must be ancient, at least 600 years old." He glanced into the box again. "There's a note here." He reached in and pulled out a small piece of paper with an elegant and flowing penmanship.

"Use this to reveal the truth. Unveil your enemies to be what they truly are, an acquaintance, your classmate, or even your friend." Syaoran crumbled the paper. He turned to the eager group. "It's from Ying-sama, I recognize his handwriting." He handed the mirror delicately to Sakura. "Take good care of it. It will prove to be most useful."

Sakura touched its glass surface. "It seems too perfect..."

"Let's finish breakfast before we discuss this any further." Touya suggested. The group settled down once more and ate in an awkward silence.

Fujitaka's newspaper laid forgotten on the floor as did the knowledge of Kaito Mist Shadow's challenge become nothing more than a shadow in the back of the mind of all who knew so.

---

Hyomen paced around his room, occasionally cursing under his breath. He needed to get out of her house. The walls just seemed to be closing in on him with every passing moment. He was going out of his mind. Tianmíng had disappeared a few minutes ago, leaving only a note informing him when and where they would meet later that evening. Grabbing the keys from his desk, he stormed out of the apartment.

He took in a deep breath, letting the fresh air refresh him. He headed toward the park, only half minding the way there. She had changed so much in the past few years. Perhaps she had gone far too deep into her powers. He could still remember the first day he had met her. He was eleven years old, lost in the streets of New York City. He couldn't remember how he got there or who he was, but he did know one thing, that he was needed.

---

_Hyomen glanced nervously at his surrounding. He was lost no doubt. That wasn't his only problem. He didn't know who he was or where he was. It felt as if the world was closing in on him. The tall skyscrapers were so tall that they completely blocked out the blue sky. He felt so small, so insignificant. His mind was swimming. Oxygen no longer seemed to reach his lungs. He held back a heart-wrenching sob of utter despair and fled into a dark alleyway._

_He leaned against the brick wall, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He took large and panicked breaths, trying to push all thoughts to the back of his mind. It was as if with every breath he took, he took another step toward death. His heart rate slowed to a critical point. His stomach felt oddly empty, as if he hadn't eaten for days. His forehead burned with a dangerous fever. He slid to the ground. It suddenly hit him. He was dying. He was only eleven. Most children his age could never comprehend death at this point in life. He was dying, and he knew it._

_Somewhere in his befuddled mind, he dimly registered a quiet whimper of pain and fear. He lifted his head and turned to the corner of the alley he had heard the sound come from. Even a simple task like this became impossibly difficult. His vision darkened drastically, practically turning day into night in a matter of seconds. He could vaguely see a small huddled form hiding in the corner._

_It was a little girl, even younger than him. Her face was masked with dirt and soil. Her clothes were nothing more than dirty rags and a scrawny blanket wrapped around her shoulder. She was thin and starved. Her eyes  
were both wild and delirious, almost crazed. She was no better than him, in fact, even worse off._

_He crawled wearily toward the child. She sensed his approach and withdrew further into the wall. He could see her small hands weakly clutch a beautiful silver dagger. She barely had enough energy to even hold it, much less  
harm him._

_He wet his parched lips and spoke as gently as he could manage in the throes of death. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The words that left his lips were of another language he never thought he knew._

_She let out another tiny whimper, raising her blade in an effort to defend herself. She panicked as the dagger slipped from her clammy and numb fingers. As he reached out to touch her, she kicked at him. He ignored her efforts and reached to feel her forehead. She continued to struggle for a few more seconds before falling into his arms. Her forehead was burning, just like his own._

_He could feel her fear as if it was his own. Most importantly, he knew it was hers and not his. He knew she was closer to death than him. 'We're both dying. I feel so useless.' He thought with bitterness that no eleven year old  
should ever possess. 'She needs me. I have to do something. My life doesn't matter, she's all that matters.' He did not know why this girl was so important to him but what he did know was she had to live._

_The jade green light burst forth from his being, consuming the two of them in its healing rays. He felt her go completely limp in his arms. His heart constricted in both dread and terror. His eyelids drooped, feeling far too heavy. 'You can't die. Not now, not here...' That was his last thought as he joined her in a long recuperating slumber._

---

He never did find out who he really was or where he came from. It didn't matter to him. The past was the past and all that mattered now was the present and most importantly, Tianmíng... 

He paused for a second to view the flowers and Sakura trees that bloomed in April. He closed his eyes and let the gentle breeze caress him. It worried him, the way she had changed. He would do anything for her, he would kill for her and he had already done so in the past. She was the only thing that truly mattered in life. His life would be meaningless without her. Yet, he still felt what she was doing was wrong. Why did she have to have her revenge on the Li Clan? Did she have to prove she was stronger than the rest of them? However, she was doing so through deceit and trickery, and hurting a third innocent party that was in no way involved.

This was the second thing he worried about, Kinomoto Sakura and her Cards. He knew very much that the Sakura Cards were living entity like Tianmíng and himself. He knew that they felt emotions and pain just like any other human. What Tianmíng did was she enslaved them, forced them to do things against their own will. It wasn't right. No matter from what angle you look at it. Sakura was a sweet girl. She didn't deserve this. The Cards, they've never done anything to Tianmíng either. He could also see it from Tianmíng's point. Sakura would rush to help the Li Clan if it meant helping Syaoran, and Tianmíng could not afford this turn of events.

He shook his head sadly. He was rationalizing. He was in denial. He knew what she was doing was wrong. He also knew he would never be able to betray her as well. What was he to do?

---

Yukito had his fifth helping of rice. He fervently gulped down the rice and was about to go for another helping. Yukito stopped for a second and yawned slightly. He was becoming more and more aware of his other self. Yue-san, that  
was what Sakura-chan had called him.

_Yue-san?_ He asked himself quietly.

_Gomen._

_Naze?_

_Because of me, you need to consume more for energy and taking away your time._

_It's okay. Don't you ever think of yourself?_

_Yue-san?_

_What?_

_You don't talk much, do you?_

_Come on._

_Where have you been for the last three years?_

_Asleep._

_Can I ask you something? About Sakura-chan?_

_What do you think of Sakura-chan?_

_...Why do you ask?_

_I just wanna know._

_She's a good Mistress..._

_That's all?_

_Tell me about yourself._

Yukito sighed. He was obviously not getting anywhere with Yue. It was still better than having no one in the house. He looked around his house sadly. It seemed so empty and so forlorn.

He looked down and began to scan the headlines in the news. He was only half paying attention. He was reading but he wasn't taking any of it in. His mind was somewhere else.

_Go back._ Yue ordered.

What? Yukito was confused, surprised by Yue's forcefulness.

_Go back. _ Yue urged again.

Yukito reluctantly complied. He went over the headlines again. He could feel Yue tense in his, no, their mind.

_I should have known she'd try something sooner or later._ Yue commented to himself quietly.

Yukito looked back down at the newspaper and began to read the article. 'Yesterday, in the closing hour of the Tokyo National Museum...'

---

The group settled into the living room after breakfast. An unfamiliar and inept moment of silence settled over the group. Syaoran clutched the morning newspaper in anticipation. Everyone else glanced expectedly over at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Well," Sakura stated calmly. "Whatever it is, just tell me."

Everybody stared at her in astonishment. Sakura was really not as dense as others thought her to be. Syaoran didn't know what to say but only handed the newspaper to her. Everyone waited tensely for her reaction to the challenge.  
Sakura slowly lowered the paper to meet the gazes of her friends and family. "She wants to challenge me..."

"What?" Kero-chan and Touya exclaimed together. They rushed to Sakura's side to read the article with Fujitaka calmly in tow. The three only scanned the article quickly and gave an immediate answer. "You're not going!" They retorted strongly in unison.

"But," Sakura protested. "She challenged me. She said she would be willing to relinquish her hold on Arrow and the other Cards if I can stop her from stealing anything. Not only that, the museum won't suffer any loss. All those exhibits contain priceless artifacts. She could so much damage so easily. I have to get the Cards back..." Sakura held her hand over her heart. Her eyes held uncharacteristic sorrow and worry. "I can feel them just as they can feel me. They're scared and hurt. They're only halves of their former selves, injured by her magic and bound like slaves. They want to be reunited with their other halves and the other Cards. They're afraid she might make they do something horrible, something they don't want to do..."

"I had no idea you have such a deep connection with the Cards..." Kero-chan muttered.

"I always had. I just never realized it until recently. We're a lot more connected than I first thought." Sakura sighed and fingered the Star Key that hung around her slender neck. "I have to help them. I'm their Mistress, it's my duty to protect them."

"Sakura-san," Eriol had to go about this carefully. "I realize you are honor bound as their Mistress but think of yourself. If you go about this too hastily, you could do more detriment than good. There's a time for everything, but you have to choose the proper time for battle."

"I don't care!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped to her feet, a fierce determination burned in her eyes. "I am going and I don't care what you say! Whether you're with me or against me, I am going to answer her challenge!'

Syaoran finally spoke up. "Under one condition."

"What?" Sakura asked impatiently. Her eyes bored into his soul.

Syaoran grinned brightly. "Only if you would allow me to accompany you."

Sakura felt appalled at her own behavior. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun." Sakura grinned tentatively.

"If the brat's going, I'm going too!" Kero-chan cried and glared at Syaoran.

Syaoran promptly ignored the Sun Guardian. "We should get in contact with Yue too."

Eriol watched everyone else silently. He could see and sense the turmoil in everyone's eyes. "I cannot allow you to go alone either. You will be in need of another magician if what I have been told is true."

"Thanks, Kero-chan, Eriol-kun."

"Then I'm going as well!" Tomoyo announced. "I can't miss this opportunity to video tape Sakura-chan in action!"

"Are you sure it's wise, Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked quietly. "We will do our best, but we can't guarantee your safety."

Tomoyo gazed intently at Eriol. "Don't worry about me. All I ask is you look over Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-san, are you sure about this?" Fujitaka asked gently. He wouldn't interfere if this were her decision.

"Oto-san, you can't be serious. You're going to let her do this!" Touya almost screamed in frustration.

"Touya-kun, your sister is old enough to make her own decisions. I respect your sister's decision, doesn't mean I have to like it." Fujitaka bit his lips. For the first time he seemed unruffled by the whole situation before him. He was powerless.

Touya looked from his father to Sakura and back. He opened his mouth to object further but shout his mouth as he saw there was no way he could win this one.

"Then we're all going!" Nakuru shouted happily as if they were planning some field trip.

---

Sakura returned to school on Monday. The whole school is a buzz with the news of Kaito Mist Shadow's challenge that was due to take place that night. Left and right, that was all Sakura heard and she was getting sick and tired of it. Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Yamazaki stood around in their usual grouping.

"Who do you think this Card Mistress is?" Chiharu pondered as the day's newspaper laid spread out on the desk before them.

"She must be a rival thief! Kaito Mist Shadow must be challenging her to see who is the better thief!" Naoko exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Or maybe the Card Mistress is the codename for a detective hot on the trail of Kaito Mist Shadow!"

"Sakura-chan! You're back!" Rika cried as she saw Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol approach the group. "How do you feel? Is the fever gone?"

"I'm fine..." Sakura giggled nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo questioned.

"The challenge issued by Kaito Mist Shadow of course." Yamazaki answered. "That's all anyone's gonna talk about the whole day."

"We're trying to figure out who this Card Mistress is." Naoko had the same dreamy look on her face when she read fictional novels. "She's probably a rival thief. This is like something out of 'Kamikaze Kaito Jeann' or 'Saint Tail'!"

"I think she's a magical girl that uses magic to fight evil like in a shoujo manga!" Tomoyo swooned.

"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura sweat dropped.

"I want to go tonight but the police will have the entire place surrounded." Naoko sighed in disappointment. "There's no way we'll get in." She pointed to the newspaper. "It says that practically half of Tokyo's police force is going to be there."

Sakura glanced nervously over at Syaoran. She had forgotten about the police. This would make their task ten times harder. Syaoran squeezed her hand in reassurance and offered her an encouraging smile.

Tomoyo and Eriol observed this interaction with great satisfaction. "The situation has finally upped." Tomoyo said gently.

"Hai," Eriol agreed. "At least this Tianmíng did some good, she brought the two of them together again. Love is stronger than any magic."

"You didn't have to tell me that." Tomoyo whispered and glanced longingly at Sakura for a second. "I knew that already, I've known so for years." She had Sakura all to herself for the last three years. She knew it was selfish, but she wished for a little more time.

Eriol wished that there were something he could do for Tomoyo. Time, he could not give her that. Time obeyed no entity, no divinity. Time belonged to no one bit itself. Even if Eriol possessed all of Clow Reed's magic, all the magic in the world, he could do nothing for Tomoyo. No magic in the universe could heal a broken and lonely heart.

---

"Hoe..." Sakura whispered softly. The entire group somehow managed to crowd in a van full of Tomoyo's costumes, parked a block away from the Tokyo National Museum. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero-chan, and Spinel were  
peering out of the back of the van and evaluating the added security. "There's no way we'll be able to get through." They counted two squads of policemen and fifteen guards so far and the number was continuously rising.

"They're taking this really serious." Syaoran muttered as he tried to find a lapse in vigilance, a weak point they could penetrate.

Spinel, who was resting on top of Eriol's head, was as inscrutable as ever. "We may have to break through and fight."

"Why couldn't Clow have created a useful Card?" Syaoran grumbled. He was in no mood to fight off the entire police force of Tokyo and then face his insane relative. "You can make a Card like The Sweet or The Flower, but you couldn't make a Card like The Invisible?"

"Ask Clow Reed yourself." Eriol suggested tranquilly.

"He's right in front of me!" Syaoran retorted. He wasn't angry with Eriol but the tension was getting to him. He was simply taking it out on Eriol.

Eriol turned angrily to Syaoran. His regular placid façade melted away to reveal a mask of fury. His eyes were shadowed. Spinel nearly fell off Eriol in disbelief. "Make no mistake, Li Syaoran!" Eriol snapped. "I am not Clow Reed."  
Eriol retreated away from the window and away from Syaoran.

Syaoran knew he had hit a nerve. Why Eriol was so touchy about thi subject, he did not know. He began mumbling something about crazed magicians.

Sakura touched his arm lightly. "Don't worry Syaoran-kun. I can still use the Sleep Card."

"I don't know. There are just so many guards here. It'll take a lot of your magic. You'll need all your power to face Mist Shadow." Syaoran closed his hand around her smaller one. "We need to save our strength. She is not to be taken  
lightly, especially now that she has a few Clow Cards."

Yue stood to a solitary corner without his wings. He was as cold and as aloof as usual. He didn't show it but he was worried. Everyone was worried.

Nakuru was abnormally quiet. She wasn't jumping around and talking a mile a minute, neither was she trying to cram sweets down Spinel throat. Everyone was quiet. There was no more to be said.

---

"I knew they wouldn't disappoint me..." Tianmíng smirked from her place in the tree. She sat right over Tomoyo's van, waiting for Sakura to make her first move.

Hyomen stood silently next to her on the branch. He was supporting the two of them on the branch. "..."

"Hyomen?" She turned her head up to try and read his solemn expression. "I know I should have consulted you, but..."

He did not answer her. He just stood there. All clothed in black just like her, with his arms crossed across his chest. His face was hidden by the shadows cast by the streetlights. He was angry and worried, disappointed and scared. Why did she always do this? Why did she always take these unnecessary risks, just to prove she was the better? "I'll distract the guards while you and Sakura-tachi make your way into the museum."

"Just for a little while. It'll be more fun if the guards would join us in our little game." Tianmíng sniggered for a second. She stood up and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Sorry, Hyomen, I'm really sorry." She grasped his hand lightly. "Don't be mad, I said I'm sorry."

He pulled away coldly and abruptly. She almost fell out of the tree because of this and had to grab onto another branch to prevent herself from falling. He turned toward the museum and said coldly. "We're here to work, so let's get to work." He leaped out of the tree and onto the van with a loud thud. The noise immediately alerted the people within the van and the guards. Hyomen took from into the trees of Ueno Park, with lines of guards fully armed on his trail.

Tianmíng watched as Syaoran stepped tentatively out of the van. He surveyed his surroundings with great suspicion before signaling to his comrades. She watched as Sakura, Yue, Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinel emerge from the truck.  
Both Nakuru and Spinel transformed into their true forms and flexed their wings.

She rushed out from her spot in the shadows. They noticed her presence a second too late. She pulled out her dagger and managed to slash all of them across the arm. They clutched their wound and prepared to face her. She didn't  
give them a second glance as she plunged into the darkness of Ueno Park. She could hear their pounding footsteps pursuing her. They would never catch her this way. She was the wind at the moment, the wind. No one would catch her.

"Please be careful Hyomen. You know? I really meant it. I am sorry." Tianmíng whispered to herself.

She could hear him sigh softly in her mind. "You're forgiven, love. Besides, love knows no sorry."

---

Sakura screamed in pain.

"Sak-!" Syaoran was cut off as he felt a searing pain shoot through his arm. He clutched his wound as blood began to flow. He looked up to see a black and slightly silver streak vanish into Ueno Park. He knew it was Tianmíng, there  
was no way he could forget her presence. He quickly glanced around to see that everyone had a wound almost identical to his own. He reached down a tore a part of his robe off. Sakura protested slightly. He ignored her and tied the cloth  
around Sakura's arm. He applied pressure to stop the bleeding and a bit of magic to close the wound.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun." Sakura muttered quietly. "Let me help you withyour wound."

"She wants to hinder us before we even begin." Yue scowled in disgust. "How dishonorable."

Eriol conjured some cloth to use as bandages as well and proceeded to help Tomoyo, Cerberus, and Spinel Sun with their own wounds. "We better get going if we hope to catch her." Eriol wiped the sweat from his forehead. This was  
strange because Eriol rarely sweated. He was always unruffled.

Syaoran brought out his compass. The surface design was glowing. "She left us a trail to follow, but it won't last too long."

"Let's go then." Sakura stated with renewed determination.

---

"Guards." Syaoran signaled to the others and pulled Sakura into his arms. He pressed his back up against a tall tree. Sakura blushed furiously in his embrace. Syaoran was tense as he waited for the guards to pass. 'She may have drawn the guards away at first, but she certainly isn't making this easy for any of us.'

They continued with this routine for nearly a half hour before they reached the museum gate. They scrambled for a hiding place with every tiny noise and took every step with extreme precaution.

Tomoyo walked up to the gate and pulled at it slightly. "It's locked."

"I could blow it down." Cerberus suggested.

"Yes and then we'll be swamped by the entire Tokyo police force. What we do after that happens?" Yue scoffed lightly.

"I'd like to see you do better." Cerberus snapped.

"Calm down," Sakura sighed. "These gates are designed so that no one can climb them but we can still fly over them. I think..."

"Here before me are three of the most powerful magicians in the world and they can't conquer a simple security gate." Everyone turned to face the speaker on the other side of the entrance. Tianmíng chose not to wear a cloak this time  
and settled for a simple sleek black bodysuit. She lounged lazily against the side of the gateway.

Syaoran growled dangerously and whipped out an odufu. Lightning descended from the heavens and hit the ground all around Tianmíng but never close enough to harm her.

She giggled hysterically, finding Syaoran's attempt to attack her incredibly amusing. "I would think you could better than that, Syaoran."

Sakura struggled to part the veils of heavy magic that concealed Tianmíng's identity from her. She suddenly felt weak, as if all strength had left her body. Tianmíng giggled again as her gaze focused on Sakura. Sakura shook her head to clear it and grabbed onto the nearest person, Tomoyo, to steady herself.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo inquired as she lowered her V8 camera.

Sakura didn't answer as she glared at Tianmíng. A battle of will ensured as the pair gazed steadily at each other.

Tianmíng stood there with a superior expression on her face as she waited for Sakura to break down. She flipped her options around in her head as she decided her next move. She could stand here all night just mocking the group. As amusing and as tempting as this was, it would get her no way.

'Hyomen should be free of those guards by now. I guess I better get started.' She glanced at Sakura. 'I wonder if she'll ever see what I'm doing to her?'

Syaoran and Eriol sensed a continuous flow of magic between Sakura and Tianmíng. They could not, however, figure out what exactly was going on.

With every passing moment, Sakura could feel more and more of her strength leave her. That was when she finally saw it, her magic. It was leaving her. A pale pink light that was her power was flowing into Tianmíng's being. Sakura gasped. 'She's taking my magic!' She slowly approached the gate that separated her from her foe. "What do you think you're doing? Give it back." Sakura commanded breathlessly. Her body felt so weak.

Tianmíng glared darkly at Sakura. "Only the fittest and strongest survive. I do what I must to survive. Power belongs to those who have the ability to take and attain it." She lashed out at Sakura with Sakura's own power and sent her flying into Syaoran's arms.

Eriol attacked with his own powers but only met Tianmíng's shields that tried to pull the rest of magic into Tianmíng. He backed away and snarled at her. "Who do you think you are? You have no right. The Cards do not belong to you. You have no claim on them. Relinquish your hold on them."

"And what are you gonna do about it, Clow?" Tianmíng placed heavy emphasis on the name and was immensely satisfied with Eriol's reaction.

Sakura had become very weary of this. Why was this person so intent on causing other people pain? Why couldn't she just move along with her life? No, she just had to have her revenge and hurt another dozen people who she felt was  
in her way. "Give it back." Sakura whispered furiously and yanked at her magic.

Tianmíng gasped as all of Sakura's magic fled her body and returned to its rightful wielder. "You bitch!" She collapsed onto the floor and screamed wrathfully. "I'll make you pay!"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and reached into his right boot. He pulled out a slender dagger and sent it flying at Tianmíng.

Tianmíng managed to duck just in time, but the blade did graze off a few strand of her black hair. She snarled viciously at Syaoran. Before she could retaliate, jade green magic struck Syaoran across the face. Syaoran's head snapped to the side as the force sent him stumbling slightly. He touched his cheek gently, it stung gently.

Hyomen appeared next to Tianmíng. He glared furiously at the boy who had dared to attack his love. "That's no way to treat a lady. I suggest you apologize." Hyomen was a tall menacing figure in the dark as jade fire danced upon his out-stretched hand. Sakura and her friends had no idea who this new foe was anymore than they knew who Tianmíng actually was.

"Well, she's certainly no lady." Cerberus growled.

"That's enough." Tianming grabbed Hyomen's hand and pulled him toward the entrance of the museum. "It's time we've started. Let the games begin." With those last words, the pair vanished through the front door of the museum, inviting the group of magicians into their malicious web of deceit.

"Though caution and common sense are certainly important, sometimes a risk is called for.  
If you laugh, you risk appearing a fool.  
If you weep, you risk appearing sentimental.  
Reaching out for another is risking involvement.  
Exposing feelings is risking revealing your true self.  
Placing your ideas, your dreams, before a crowd is risking rejection.  
Loving is risking not being loved in return.  
Living itself carries with it the risk of dying.  
Hoping is risking disappointment.  
Trying is risking failure.  
Nevertheless, risks must be taken, because the greatest hazard, pitfall, and danger in life is to risk nothing. If a person risks nothing, does nothing, has nothing, that person becomes nothing. He may avoid present suffering and sorrow, but he will not learn, feel, change, grow, love, or live. Chained by his fear, he is a slave who has forfeited his freedom.  
Only that person who dares, who risks, is free."  
- 'Knight or Knave' by Andre Norton and Sasha Miller

A perfect mirror is a mirror that reflects 100 of the light that hits its surface. That is like ten times better than that of a household mirror. Just know these aren't available in any store. These have to be made by perfectly lining the molecules  
in the mirror, I think... KKJ flashback anyone? I recently finished the manga when I wrote this chapter so... I'm sure you guys got it. For those of you wondering about Eriol and Tomoyo... No! I'm not making this into an E+T fic, sorry minna but it's just a tad complicated for me. I don't wanna go through making Tomoyo think out her relationship with Sakura, Eriol breaking up with Kaho and everything. That scene between the two was plutonic, I would think Eriol would be that kind of sweet guy. If you wanna read a good E+T fic, I recommend Suppi-chan's 'Icebreakers.' I know there are about 5 Suppi-chan's out there on so if you have trouble finding it, it's on my favorites list.

I'm in some serious need of Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon cross-overs. Anyone know any good ones? Please tell me. I looked through practically all the ones on but it's hard to tell which ones are good...

Testing! Testing! microphone feedback EMAIL! R/R! That is all, thank you for your time.


	5. Once In A Blue Moon

**The Heaven's Will is My Will  
**Chapter 4 - Once in a Blue Moon 

Dark shadows cast by various objects fell upon them and the floor. All was dead quiet except for the tapping of hesitant footsteps that echoed through the long winding halls. A slight breeze arose out of nowhere and enveloped the group in its chilling embrace. A hushed laughter resonated softly through the exhibits. All the objects on display seemed to shudder ever so slightly with the sound.

It was on nights like these that ghosts and spirits appeared to complete their business or purpose on earth. Sakura never quite got over her fear of such matters, but their did she want to face down an unnecessary foe who meant to take her powers.

Sakura glanced nervously at the display swords that gleamed menacing under the light of the full moon. The glass that was the display cases shattered all around them. Shards of jagged glass rained down all around the group. In fact, it seemed as if an unseen force was directing the attack at them and it was most likely so. The alarm blared out, calling and alerting all the guards to their position. Katanas, centuries old, levitated into the air and flew at them.

"Shield!" As the shards of glass touched the surface of the Card, they were either repelled or shattered. The swords were deterred as well, burying the blades deep into the surrounding walls.

Tianmíng appeared at the end of the hallway, grinning ruthlessly at the group.

"Sakura! Hold the Card for a bit!" Syaoran exclaimed, seeing the ruse behind the attack.

It was too late. The Shield Card was already reverting back to its Card form. Sakura watched in horror as the streams of energy spilt into two. Two Clow Cards formed, one returning to Sakura and the other going to Tianmíng.

Yue narrowed his eyes and raised a hand. Cerberus lunged forward and attack. Shards of crystals and a steady stream of flames came forth from the two Guardians. A sharp whistle was heard right before the magic hit her. Both attacks were dispelled and dispersed into the air. She had called upon Shield to cover her.

Spinel Sun imitated Cerberus. His attack was not anymore effective though. Ruby Moon flew at Tianmíng, a hand glowing the color of her namesake. As she prepared to strike the Shield, she was thrown back by a blast of jade.

Hyomen appeared by Tianmíng's side. Eriol raised his staff, encasing his body in a red glow. Fire clashed against the Shield and was absorbed into it.

The sound of rapid footsteps approaching echoed through the hall. The two opposing groups threw each other a glance and took off in opposite directions. Tianmíng and Hyomen seemed to melt into the shadows and vanished. They were professional thieves after all.

Sakura and her group had a hard time getting away. Although they too blended in with the shadows, their attempt made far too much noise. They soon found themselves making a wrong turn and met a dead end.

Sakura rummaged through one of the many pockets in the folds of her skirt. She pulled out a Sakura Card and raised it in the air.

Syaoran caught her hand and shook his head. "Don't, she'll take the opportunity to steal that too. I can easily take care of the guards."

"No," Sakura exclaimed. "What if you get shot or something? I can'tlet that happen!"

"Sakura, the brat's right." Cerberus chided.

"It won't matter." Tomoyo said as she lowered her camera. "Even if she steals it, Sakura-chan will win it back in the end. Sakura-chan will win."

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura turned to Syaoran. "See? It'll be fine. Create an illusion of my enemy to distract the guards. Illusion!"

The illusion raced out of the corridor they hid in and away in the opposite direction. They could hear the guards' shouting and pounding footsteps fade in the other way.

"What now?" Tomoyo asked.

"Maybe we should split up? We can cover more ground that way." Ruby Moon suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Spinel trailed off and was mostly ignored by the others.

"I'm with Sakura." Syaoran responded at once.

"I must tape Sakura-chan's victory in the end." Tomoyo stood by her best friend.

"We'll stick with Eriol then." Spinel sighed.

"Yue-san?" Sakura gazed at her aloof Guardian.

Yue stretched his wings for a second, brushing slightly at Cerberus who glared at Yue in an annoyed manner. "If I may have your permission Mistress, I would like to pursue her on my own. I have a few personal matters to settle with her."

Sakura frowned. She didn't like the idea but she knew it would come down to this sooner or later. "Just take Kero-chan and be careful."

"Oi! Yue can take care of himself. You just want me to leave you with the brat!" Cerberus exclaimed.

Sakura sighed. "I'll bake you a chocolate cake..."

"Okashi!" Cerberus cried with glee.

"Remember to keep in contact with the cell phones." Tomoyo reminded as she handed hers to Yue. Syaoran scowled as he gave his to Eriol.

"Be careful, everyone." Sakura muttered as the groups went their separate ways. Her fingers were tightly intertwined with Syaoran's as they walked forth into battle.

---

"Oi! Yue! Slow down!" Cerberus shouted after his fellow Guardian.

Yue ignored the lion-like beast. The empty corridors amplified the beat of his wings. Exhibits and displays cases seemed to fly by them. Yue never stopped. He knew where he was going. She was calling him. It was an open challenge.

Yue flew straight through a jade green barrier and vanished. Cerberus stared in shock at the last place he saw Yue.

Yue stopped. All around him, there was nothing but a world of darkness as far as the eyes can see.

"What do you think?" Hyomen was like a shadow. "It seems fitting in a way. The lonely desolate Moon hanging in midst of the velvet darkness of the sky."

"There are stars and there will always be stars." Yue replied coldly.

"Yes, I thought I forgot something." Little sparkles of light appeared in the air as Hyomen spoke. "Even the Moon is no longer lonely with the Star. Is the Moon so starved of affection that it would seek it from the Star?" Yue stared at Hyomen in slight shock. Hyomen chuckled. "Don't think you can hide it from me. I can feel it. You care deeply  
for the Star, perhaps more than you should..."

"Are you here to just mock me?" Yue raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Hyomen continued casually, an upraised hand shimmering in green. "I'm here to fight you."

---

Sakura gasped as the Illusion Card returned to her possession. It was now a Clow Card.

Syaoran squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Don't worry, we'll get them back, all of them."

"You two make such a cute couple." A dark tone sneered from above. The trio looked up, only to scatter quickly as Tianmíng dropped down on them with her wickedly curved blade. "You accept my challenge, Card Mistress?"

"Of course and I will win. I will get the Card-san-tachi back." Sakura clenched her fist tightly around her Star Wand.

Tianmíng held her blade up in front of her face. "Come, Card Mistress, fight me."

Sakura threw a Card in the air and tapped it with her wand. "Sword!" Gray smoke gathered around her staff and changed it into an elegant long sword. "En guarde, Kaitô Mist Shadow."

Tianmíng smirked and lunged forward. Sakura brought her sword up and met Tianmíng's blade halfway. Tianmíng jumped back and pulled out the Windy Card. She sang a single high-pitch note that threatened to break glass.

---

Eriol whirled around as he felt the magical gale of Windy whip pass him. "That way." Eriol pointed in the opposite way they were going.

"I suggest you stay out of this, Clow Reed." Hyomen loomed over the group. His tone was quiet, but strangely, not threatening at all. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun stepped protectively in front of Eriol.

"You expect me just to stand here and leave my 'daughter' to unknown dangers." Eriol turned to his original direction.

"Have faith in her." Hyomen whispered quietly. "You need only to have faith in her."

A strange feeling ran down Eriol's spine. "You care for her, that Tianmíng?"

"She's the sole reason for my existence." Hyomen whispered brokenly.

"You know what she's doing is wrong. You don't approve," Eriol state simply enough. He glazed at the teenager with wise eyes. "Yet you still help her."

"Love makes us all do crazy things. Has the great Clow Reed ever loved anyone?" Hyomen asked seemingly just for the sake of knowing.

Eriol shrugged. "Maybe, at one point perhaps." A quick fleeing memory of a young Chinese woman and then Kaho flashed through his mind. "Clow Reed was human after all, but I'm not Clow Reed."

Hyomen grinned slightly. "I know." His ears perked up. "I must be going, she calls."

"Like a dog, you answer to her every call." Ruby snorted.

"Next time we meet, I will fight you and win." Hyomen murmured as he faded.

Eriol's eyes hardened. "I'll look forward to it. Come," Eriol gestured to his Guardians. "Sakura-chan awaits us."

---

Tianmíng jumped back and lowered her blade. She smirked slightly.

"What are you up to!" Syaoran demanded. He moved to Sakura's side, watching his relative carefully.

Tianmíng threw her head back and let out a chilling laughter. "I'm just being courteous. The other guests have yet to arrive." As soon as these words escaped her lips, Cerberus came barreling around the corner.

"Sakura! Huff huff... Yue's gone!" Cerberus exclaimed.

Sakura stared at her Guardian in alarm. She turned back to Tianmíng and pointed her sword steady at her foe. "What did you do with Yue-san?"

Tianmíng smirked. "Who said I did anything?" Just then Eriol and his group entered the scene.

Hyomen appeared on top of a display case. Tianmíng jumped back and landed next to him. "Did you?" She raised an eyebrow.

Hyomen simply nodded and snapped his finger. Yue, bound and gagged, appeared in mid-air. Yue's hair was disheveled and there was a large black and blue bruise forming on his right cheek. His clothes were nearly in tattered. Someone clearly took a lot of care in beating Yue effectively. His battered form hung limply in the air.

Tomoyo gasped and clutched her camera tighter. Syaoran glared furiously at his deranged cousin. He was outraged by her treacherous actions. "Yue-san!" Sakura stared at her beaten guardian. Cerberus growled and leaped forward at Tianmíng.

"Down boy!" Tianmíng sneered. She held one palm up and a violent force threw Cerberus back. Cerberus was never one to give up easily. He picked himself up and readied himself for another attempt.

"Sit!" She snapped impatiently. Cerberus soon found his face smashed into the floor.

"What do you want with Yue?" Eriol questioned calmly. Those who knew him, however, noticed the dangerous gleam in his eyes and the way he fingered his staff.

Tianmíng giggled gleefully. It was a sickening sound to all who heard it. "Isn't it obvious? I am going to propose a fair trade, some of your Sakura Cards for the life and well-being of your Moon Guardian." She clapped her hands together gaily like a child on Christmas morning.

"You're holding Yue-san hostage!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tianmíng rolled her eyes. "Duh! I thought that was obvious."

Yue struggled and glared at Tianmíng. "It looks as if your Guardian has something to say." Tianmíng reached over and removed the gag from Yue's mouth.

Yue glared hatefully at Tianmíng before he turned to Sakura. "Mistress, don't give into her demands. She'll never keep her promises."

Tianmíng yawned. "And here I thought you had something creative and interesting to say." She conjured a pair of tube socks and stuffed them into Yue's mouth. "Your time is up!" She announced cheerfully. She turned to Sakura, her eyes gleaming with a sadistic mischievous light. "Your time is up as well, Card Mistress."

Yue sprang forward. Hyomen immediately extended a hand forth and a jade rope of light snaked around Yue's body. Hyomen yanked at the rope and Yue crashed into the floor below. He pulled at it again and lifted Yue back into the air. Tianmíng grabbed Yue's hand and a silver power immediately jumped from Yue to her. She threw him down into the floor again; with her knee digging into his stomach and a hand squeezed tightly around his windpipe.

Tianmíng smirked up at the group. "Remember," She gestured to the unconscious Yukito under her. "There's more than one life at stake here."

Sakura stared at blankly at Yukito. Her resolve wavered just a bit. She couldn't let any harm come to Yukito, he had no part in this. She felt a bitter and stinging emotion churning in her stomach. She fought it down. She couldn't let such feeling overcome her now.

Syaoran leapt forward and brought his sword down on Tianmíng. He stopped short just as Tianmíng held Yukito in front of her as a human shield. "You're despicable." He spat. "Tsukishiro-san has nothing to do with this."

"As the great Machiavelli said, 'The ends justify the means.'" Tianmíng replied. She didn't appear quite as insane as she did before. As a matter of fact, she appeared calm and collected and her eyes were clear. "Aren't you tired of the Elder's rule? Do you it's right leaving your fate in the hands of a bunch of senile old man?"

"Has it ever occurred to you to try and make changes within the system?" Syaoran challenged angrily.

She threw her hair back. "I'm clinically insane so we do you think?" She raised an eyebrow. That familiar mad gleam had returned.

Sakura stepped forward. "What Cards do you want?"

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Yue-san doesn't deserve this treatment and especially not Yukito-san." Sakura pleaded with Syaoran. Her emerald eyes watered slightly at the thought of both losing her beloved Cards and what happened to her Guardian. "Please try and understand my dilemma, Syaoran-kun."

"I'm glad you see it my way, then release into my power the Time Card, the Fly Card, the Mirror Card, the Mist Card, and the Erase Card. Tianmíng jumped up and down like an over-excited child.

Sakura hesitantly drew the named Cards from the folds of her skirt. She held them close to her. It was like giving away a part of herself. "Please forgive me, Card-san." She tossed the Cards into the air and brought her staff up. "TIME! FLY! MIRROR! MIST! ERASE!"

The freed Cards hovered around Sakura. Mirror wrapped her arms around Sakura and attempted to soothe her Mistress's anxiety. Fly, in its bird form, sat quietly on Sakura's shoulder and nuzzled her neck. Erase appeared to want very much to erase Tianmíng out of existence. Mist did not use its power but hovered eerily over the ground and  
emitted a sense of extreme hostility. Time glanced suggestively over at Sakura, his hands ready on his hourglass. Sakura shook her head. Tianmíng was a powerful sorceress and she wasn't sure that even the Time Card could stop Tianmíng. The last thing Sakura needed to do was incur the wraith of a deranged sorceress who had no qualms about hurting Sakura's Cards or anybody else.

"I'll get all of you back. Be strong, if only for me." Sakura whispered to the Cards. The Cards nodded. They had the utmost faith in their Mistress. They turned and glared defiantly at the assailant.

Tianmíng glazed at the Cards in a hungry manner. Drawing her strange dagger out of thin air, she started to crave strange characters in the air. The Cards drew back and winced as if in pain. "Don't fight it," Tianmíng snapped. "You'll only make it worst." With one shrill note, the Cards spilt into two and flew to their respective owners. "Nice doing business with ya."

"Release Yukito-san." Sakura stepped forward. Her eyes never left Yukito on the ground.

"Of course," Tianmíng smirked. "I'll give you back his cold dead body." She raised her dagger in the air and prepared to strike the unconscious man.

Almost everyone immediately jumped into action before they paused suddenly. Syaoran had one of odufa ready and posed in the air. In Sakura's hand was the newly made Clow Time Card. Eriol's staff swung out as if to try and knock her away. Cerberus and the other Guardian all had their own attacks ready. None of them, however, had the chance,  
for Hyomen had gotten to Tianmíng first.

Tianmíng stared furiously up at her accomplice who held her wrist fast. "What are you doing!" She hissed.

"This is enough." Hyomen shook his head in shame. "You got what you came for. We have no need to take another life tonight."

"What has gotten into you? You've never had a problem with this!" She attempted to free herself from his grip but he was far larger and stronger than herself.

"Until now." He whispered for her ears alone. He suddenly appeared very tired, aged beyond his years. "No more bloodshed, just for tonight. You'll get your revenge on the Li Clan. Leave this boy out of it. I beg you."

Tianmíng's eyes softened just a bit. She tipped her head upwards and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. "Fine, but only for you." She turned her head toward the group of magicians. "I'll spare the Guardian's life, but only because he asked. Next time, I doubt I'll be so generous." The dagger in her hand vanished and Hyomen helped her to her feet. Tianmíng gave the group one last glace before she vanished into the shadows.

Hyomen bent down and placed a hand on Yukito's forehead.

"What are you doing!" Syaoran lifted his sword with the full intent of running the other teenager through.

"Wait, Syaoran-kun." Sakura grabbed Syaoran's wrist. "He means Yukito-san no harm. Look."

A jade green aura had enveloped the pair on the ground. Yukito's bruises were beginning to reduce and fade. Hyomen sighed and pulled his hand back. "Just make sure he gets lots of rest. He's not in critical condition but she did take a lot of his magic."

"Don't think we'll thank you for this." Syaoran growled as he and Sakura knelt down by Yukito.

"I wouldn't dream of it." A devious grin that reminded them of Tianmíng rested on his lips.

"What does she plan next?" Sakura asked tentatively. "I know you're not a bad person. You helped Yukito-san."

"I'm also the one who beat him to this point." Sakura winced at his words. Hyomen shrugged as he rose to his feet. "Who knows what goes on in that mind of hers? You can be sure it's nothing good though." He turned to follow Tianmíng.

"Wait," Sakura called. She looked up from Yukito, her emerald eyes shining with genuine appreciation. "Thank you anyway."

Hyomen drew back, like she had physically struck him. He stared at her with shocked eyes and then shook his head sadly. "I doubt you'll want to thank me for what she has in store next. Stay strong, Card Mistress. As much as I love her, I can't stand to watch her do this anymore..."

---

"Why did you help him?" Tianmíng asked Hyomen as they exited the museum together. She had calmed down considerably. At this moment she looked quite calm and collected and all together quite sane.

Hyomen took her hand. "Sakura-san doesn't deserve this. She didn't do anything to both of us. It's the Li Clan you're after."

"The Li Clan wants to use her against us." She reminded him. Her heart hurt. He had said, "you're after," not "we're". He had always said "we" before. Was he going to leave her as well?

"I think we should stop before this gets out of hand." He muttered.

She drew her hand from his hold. "I'll hear nothing of that. If that's how you feel, go join them. Abandon and betray me just like the rest of the world." He winced at her angry and bitter tone.

"Tian-" He started but she cut him off.

"Shut up!" She replied bitter as her pace quickened. "Don't Tianmíng me." A patch of grass she walked over suddenly burst into flames.

"Calm down." He urged her. "You're letting your anger get the best of you."

"SO!" She exclaimed as another tree she passed by turned to ashes. "Come near me now and you'll end up like that tree. Then you won't have to worry over that conscience of yours."

He gathered his resolve and ran to catch up. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Just listen to me. Listen to reason for once!"

"Remember who you're talking to!" She unexpectedly burst into tears. "I'm insane, I'm mentally unstable, remember!" She beat her fists weakly upon his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her small form. "Shh...it'll be ok. We've always made it through, no matter how hard the road."

"Don't leave me," She sobbed. "You promised, you promised you'd never leave me for anything or anybody. You're all I have left."

"Shush." And he held her all through the night.

---

Touya stared at Yukito's immobile form. He brushed aside a few strands of dark gray hair. The hand on his laps was clenched tightly in anger. Yukito appeared so peaceful and bore no signs of the beating he had taken just a few hours ago.

He remembered when Sakura and her friends had appeared on the Kinomoto doorsteps, all of them tired and weary. He had stood there in shock as Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Ruby Moon attempted to move Yukito in the living room. He had finally snapped out of his stupor when Sakura finally collapsed under the weight.

Touya had later moved Yukito to his own bed as the group stayed up to discuss the night's events. He had never seen his little sister so distressed before in all these years, not that he could blame her between Yuki and her Cards.

"Who did this to you, Yuki?" Touya asked no one in general as he held Yukito's hand gently. Touya couldn't remember when he had ever been so angry. It was like a fire, burning deep and out of control within him. He fought the bushfire down. These feelings would lead him nowhere good no doubt. He stared at his free hand and clenched his fist. How Touya hated being so powerless...

---

"You should really go to bed Sakura."

Sakura turned and watched at Syaoran climbed onto the roof. "How could I sleep after everything that's happened?"

Syaoran took a seat next to her. "It doesn't help if you don't get any rest."

"How did you get up here?" Sakura turned back to stare up at the full moon.

"Your brother was too busy worrying over Tsukishiro-san to care about me." He glanced worriedly over at her.

"Poor onii-chan. I can't imagine how he must feel right now." She brought her head down onto her knees.

"Sakura..." He didn't know what to say to make her feel better. Perhaps there wasn't anything he could.

"It's my fault, it's it?" She fought back tears threatening to spill.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed. "Of course not! Where would you get that idea?"

"If I haven't let Yue-san go off alone, this wouldn't have happened to him or Yukito-san." A single tear slipped down her porcelain cheek.

He reached out and brushed away the teardrop. She gasped as she felt a finger graze her cheek ever so slightly. He drew back his hand and stared at the drop on his finger. It was like a gem, glistening under the light of the moon. "It's not your fault, it never was. It's my insane relative's entire fault. She did all of this." He clenched his fist.

"Syaoran-kun, I wish you could trust me enough to tell me." She sighed.

"It's not that I don't trust you." He started but was stopped when she placed a finger against his lips.

"You don't think I can handle it because the enemy is someone I know. You're afraid I may not be able to handle it. You don't mean to do it on purpose. Syaoran-kun, I've grown up. I didn't collect all the Clow Cards, change them, and defeat Eriol-kun's spell for nothing." She drew her hand back and hugged herself. "I know I've never faced an enemy like this before. No one has ever wanted my power like she does, but I know I can defeat her or at least get her to understand."

"If she was just any other power-hungry sorceress, I would think the same. But she's not. She is mentally unstable and fueled by nothing but hate and revenge. She is beyond reason at this point. The Elders want to use you as a trump card against her. You're nothing more than a tool to them. If I told you everything, I would be carrying out their orders to use you. I won't be like that."

"Sorry, Syaoran-kun. I thought..."

"No, you're right." He shook his head. "I am afraid of how you will handle who she is but I'm just putting you in more danger by leaving you in the dark."

"You're not like the Elders, besides not all the Elders are so bad," she smiled. "I like Ying-san. Tell me when you're ready, Syaoran-kun. I'll be waiting to hear the truth from your lips."

"Thank you for understanding, Sakura." He smiled gratefully.

Sakura felt her heart leap into her throat at that sight. The confession he had made to her some She plastered on a large grin. "Of course, what are friends for?"

Syaoran felt his heart fall, all the way down to his toes. "Yeah, friends..."

---

Fujitaka sat on the edge of his bed as he reflected his daughter's situation. He certainly didn't like it. What decent father could? The danger was immense and inevitable, as he had seen the harm done to Yukito that night. He was afraid that Sakura might be the next one to come home like that.

Nadeshiko wrapped her arms around her husband. "She's your daughter, Fujitaka-san. She'll be fine."

He reached up and grasped her hand around his shoulder. "She's our daughter, Nadeshiko-san. I know she'll make it through but I can't help but worry about the dangers she'll come across."

"Sakura-chan has Tomoyo-chan's help, as well as your other half, that nice Chinese boy, and those Guardians." She rested her head on his shoulder. "We can only believe in her. That's the best thing we can do for her now. These are battles she must fight on her own."

"Touya-kun was shaken up when he saw Tsukishiro-kun earlier. I hope they'll both be okay." Fujitaka sighed.

"It's natural for one to worry about the one he or she loves. Li-san is talking to Sakura-chan as we speak. They make such a cute couple. Our children are growing up, Fujitaka-san." She sighed contently. "Despite what they may face in the future, we know they'll overcome it with the people they love."

---

Mizuki Kaho stepped through custom and left the officer dazzled with her elegance. She brushed back a strand of hair and searched the crowds for a familiar face. She hadn't told Eriol she would be coming to Japan but the magician always had a way of knowing these things.

She didn't see the teenager, but she did recognize another.

---

Li Meiling was having the worst day of her life. First, her flight had been delayed for six hours and now she found her luggage was somewhere in Ireland. She fought down the urge to kick the stupid travel agent's ass from Japan to Brazil.

"Well," her eyebrows were twitching in annoyance. "Get my luggage back. It was you idiots that put my suitcase on the wrong flight."

The travel agent edged back just a bit. The teenager was beginning toscare him, well, a lot. "Of course, Miss, but it'll require a week's time."

"Sometimes, these things can't be helped, Li-san."

Meiling twirled around and found herself staring up into a familiar smiling face. "Mizuki-sensei!" Her back hit the counter when she stepped back.

"It's good to see you again, Meiling-chan." Kaho gazed at the travel agent. "I'll trust you'll get her luggage back as soon as possible."

"Of course ma'am." The agent sweat dropped as he glanced nervously at Meiling.

"We can share a cab then, Meiling-chan." Kaho gestured to the teenager and swept away gracefully. Meiling gave the man behind the counter one last glare before following.

---

Tomoyo was silent as Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinel escorted her home. She stared constantly down at the concrete sidewalk and her video camera.

"Don't feel bad, Daidouji-san. We all did the best we could. This Tianmíng is far more powerful than I had imagined." Eriol quickened his pace to match Tomoyo's.

"I've never felt so useless." Tomoyo whispered.

"You've never appeared to think so before. You were quite happy with your role in Sakura's adventures." Eriol looked up at the full moon.

Tomoyo turned her head slightly to glance at the magician. "This is a real enemy. Sakura-chan has captured Cards, defeated Yue-san, changed them, and faced you but she has never faced anything like this. Tianmíng wants to take Sakura-chan's magic. She'll kill to even do so. If we fail then many people will get hurt, especially Syaoran-kun's Clan. Tianmíng is merciless." She winced at the memory of the poor dead birds. "Her eyes, they're the eyes of a hunter."

"Even the hunters can become the hunted. We'll defeat her." Eriol replied calmly.

Tomoyo plastered on a grin. She did feel a bit better. They had some of the strongest magicians in the world on their side. "You're right. Sakura-chan will triumph. She always does."

"That's right, that's the spirit, Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru exclaimed as she hugged the teenage girl. "We'll kick that mad sorceress's ass. Leave it to the great Ruby Moon!"

"You're very loud." Spinel piped up. "She was the one doing the ass kicking on you last I checked."

"Shut up." Nakuru growled.

"I'm only stating the facts." Spinel droned on.

"That's it! I'm stuffing you full of sugar when we get home Suppi-chan!"

"SUGAR! NO!"

Tomoyo giggled as she watch the two Guardians argue and play fight. Everything would be okay. She felt her spirit soar. They would win, they always did. As Sakura said, "Zettai daijobu ka!"

**To Be Continued**

"What lies behind us and what lies before us are small matter compared to what lies within us."  
- Ralph Waldo Emerson


	6. Mirror, Mirror

**The Heaven's Will is My Will**  
By Alecto Perdita  
Chapter 5 - Mirror, Mirror  
Rating: PG-13 

Diclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is property of CLAMP and its business affilates. However, I do own this fic and it's original characters: Tiānmíng, Hyomen, and Yīng.

"Imagine that you were creating the fabric of human destiny, with the object of making men happy in the end, giving them peace and rest at last, but that it was essential and inevitable to torture to death one tiny creature, and to build that edifice on its unavenged tears. Would you consent to be the Architect on those conditions? Tell me and tell me the truth."  
- Excerpt from The Brother Karamazov by Fyodor Dostoyevsky

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who'll be the victor in the end?" Tiānmíng muttered as she gazed at the Mirror Card. She held it up to the light. She gazed admiringly upon the Card. To think a piece of paper could hold such power...

She felt the Cards struggle against her control over them. She smirked. These Cards would never be able to escape her now. Tiānmíng knew they hated her, loathed her for hurting their Mistress as she had. "This is my will, Clow Cards, and my will is the heaven's. You cannot defy the heaven's will. You cannot defy destiny..."

Hyomen stood in the shadows. He was always hidden in the background for as long as he remembered. He had been watching her spiraling descent for so many years. Never once did he question the morality of her actions these past years. He never did anything to stop her. He had even encouraged her detrimental action without meaning to. Yet he noticed that she seemed softer these days. Perhaps those long years had finally caught up with her. He could only hope so. There was little that either of them could hope for now except a quick end...

---

"She's gone that far?" Meiling asked.

The happenings of that night had taken their toll on this pair. Though they were bone-tired, they couldn't bring themselves to sleep. There were just too many questions and even fewer answers. For them, there just seemed to be too many hours in the night.

"She's beyond gone." Syaoran sighed sadly. "There's just no easy way out of this, for her or for us."

Meiling chewed on her fingernails. "What are we going to do?" She pulled her fingers out of her mouth and shoved her hands into her pockets. It was such an annoying habit. She would have to break it one of these days.

"We do what we can and protect Sakura and our clan." Syaoran shrugged. "We're all gathered in Tomoeda now. Did she call all of us here?"

"Who knows?" Meiling replied. Then there was nothing more but silent questions without answers. They sat and waited for the sun to rise and herald the beginning of a new day, or maybe they would finally succumb to restless sleep before that.

---

Sakura held a hair tie in her mouth as she threw on her school uniform. The clock read 8:15. How could she have overslept this much? Did she really stay up that late last night? Kero-chan peered sleepily out of his drawer as Sakura searched frantically for her math homework.

8:17.

Sakura stopped in front of the mirror and pulled her honey brown hair back into a hasty ponytail. The truth mirror lYīng face down on her desk caught her attention. She fingered the characters on the back before turning it over. She found a brilliant reflection of herself staring back.

"Sakura-san!" Fujitaka called.

Sakura glanced at her clock. It was 8:20. She turned and tore down the stairs for a lightning quick breakfast.

---

"Shit!" Two voices cursed as they stumbled out of the apartment door and over each other. Syaoran had a piece of toast hanging from his mouth and a bunch of loose books and papers under one arm. Meiling was attempting to pull her hair into the style she had worn years ago as she ran.

"We're late! We're late!" Meiling panicked as she almost tripped over a small crack in the sidewalk.

"Mayve if yov hadon caken so wong in thev bathvoom." Syaoran's words were muffled by his piece of toast.

"What?" Meiling exclaimed as she finished one of her buns.

"I haid," The toast fell out of his mouth and onto the dirty pavement. There was no use in trying to save it. "Never mind."

"Meiling-chan! Syaoran-kun!" The two's heads whipped around to see who was calling their names.

Sakura came barreling down the street on her roller blades. She wasn't braking in time. She was going to crash at this rate! She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped it wouldn't hurt, that much. Syaoran caught one of her flung out arms before she went rolling down the hill.

Sakura blushed and Syaoran quickly let go her hand as if he had been burned by a hot stove. Meiling smirked at the actions of the people she already considered to be a couple. They stood there like that for a few minutes. One blushing, one scowling, and one grinning like crazy.

"Don't we have to be somewhere?" Syaoran furrowed his brow.

It hit all three of them like an eight-wheeler. "School!" The group took off and rushed toward Seijou Junior High.

---

Touya glanced worriedly at Yukito. "Are you sure you're okay?" Yukito waved his companion off. "I'm fine, really, just a little tired."

"You didn't have to come into class today. You should have just stayed home and rest." Touya mumbled. "Last night was really...tough...on you."

Yukito sighed. Toya could be so overprotective at times and not just of his little sister. "I'm telling you. I feel perfectly fine. The only thing I've suffered, actually Yue-san has suffered, is a battered ego."

Touya frowned at the mention of the Moon Guardian. "Yuki...is there anything you can do to...separate you and Yue-san? This doesn't seem very fair. Yue-san has obligations to Sakura's safety but not in the same way you or I do. It doesn't seem very fair that you're involved in all this. It's so dangerous..."

Yukito looked up at Touya in shock. That was the one thing he had not expected Touya to say to him. "If anything, it's even less fair to Yue-san..." Yukito looked down at his own hands. "He's been here long before I even existed. Yet he's never had any time to simply be, to live like us, To-ya. Do you know what's he done in the last three years?" Yukito didn't wait for Touya's answer. Touya didn't have one anyway. "He's been sleeping the last three years."

"Yuki..."

"Yue-san has two forms like any Guardian created by Clow Reed, a false form and a true form. Unlike Kero-chan, Spinel-san, and Nakuru-san, we're aren't just different forms of the same person. Yue-san and I are two completely different personalities, but we're just different aspects of the same person. He has the right to exist... No, the right to live just as much as I do." Yukito trailed off.

Touya reached up and brushed aside soft gray bangs. He laid a large hand on Yukito's cheek. "I'm only worried about you, Yuki. Think, if there was some way to separate the two of you, it would be the best for both. I'm scared of losing you, Yuki." Touya leaned in slightly. "Especially after last night... Don't leave me, Yuki. I need you..."

Yukito reached up for Touya's hand. He smiled brightly. "Don't worry. I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon. I'll be right here, at your side."

Touya leaned down and pressed his lips against Yukito's. They stay like that, embraced by the swaying shadows of the tree sheltering them.

---

Sakura gathered what she would need for lunch. The others were already waiting for her outside. She sighed and glanced out the window. It was a beautiful day. It seemed as if nothing in the world could go wrong when in fact, everything could. Everything seemed wrong... Yesterday night's event still loomed ominously over her head. How could everything have gone so wrong so quickly?

"Is everything all right?"

Sakura jumped and whirled around. "Hyomen-san! You scared me."

Hyomen grinned slightly and ran a nervous hand through his hair. What was he doing here? This was the worse possible time to be confronting Sakura. "Gomen, Sakura-chan. I was passing by and I saw you looked troubled. Can I help in anyway?"

Sakura sighed. "Unless you're a god, I don't think so."

Hyomen frowned. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan? You haven't been your cheerful self lately. Is something or someone bothering you?"

"You see, there's this girl. I want to help her. I really do." She insisted earnestly. "She won't let me though. She just continue down a self-destructive road that will be the end of her. I want to help her but I feel like I can't. Am I that useless?" She ended in a whisper.

"No!" Hyomen replied fiercely. Sakura looked up at him in surprise. "It sounds like you're blaming yourself. It's not your fault, Sakura-chan. I know what you mean. I know how you feel. The person I love most in this world is traveling down that same road, but I can't stop her. I've given her all my love, all my support, but..."

"I guess we have a lot more in common than we thought, Hyomen-san. What can we do?" Sakura asked hopelessly.

"We can only do out best. As they say, 'the higher you climb, the harder the fall.' Perhaps this is one fall we can't prevent." He muttered.

"No! I won't let that happen!" Tears sprung to Sakura's eyes. She wiped them away furiously. "I'm not giving up."

He smiled faintly. "No one told you to. I have faith in you, Sakura-chan. Please don't give up on her. You're her only and last hope."

For a moment, Sakura thought Hyomen knew who she was talking about. That was impossible though. There was no way he could know about Kaito Mist Shadow.

"Sakura?" Syaoran appeared at the classroom door. His eyes narrowed at the sight before him. He could see the tear stains on Sakura's face. He was at Sakura's side in seconds. "Did he do something to you! What happened!" He demanded. If this bastard dared to do anything to his Sakura...

Eriol followed Syaoran into the room. He watched the situation before him carefully, especially Hyomen. There was just something off about that Hyomen boy.

Sakura shook her head. "No, we were just talking Syaoran-kun." She directed her attention back to Hyomen. "Thanks for listening. I'm glad we had this talk."

Hyomen nodded. "Any time, Sakura-chan, any time... You always did look best with a smile on your face." He turned to walk away but stopped suddenly. "Remember, love is the greatest magic of all." And then he was gone.

---

Sakura browsed through the rows of books. She was disappointed that Syaoran and Meiling couldn't come with her. They would have been a great help in her research, but they both had to see Yīng-sama. Tomoyo had chorus practice and Eriol just remarked vaguely upon a task he had to complete that day.

"Empathy...empathy..." Sakura muttered as her emerald eyes scanned the title of the thick volumes.

A hand suddenly appeared in her field of vision and pulled a particularly thick book on Slavic Shamanism off the shelf. Sakura turned and found a familiar pair of ambers boring into her soul. "Tiānmíng-chan!" Sakura jumped back. She hadn't expected to see anyone she knew here.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Kinomoto-san." Tiānmíng apologized quietly.

A shiver ran down Sakura's spine. Perhaps it was that hidden tone in Tiānmíng's words or maybe it was the glint in the other girl's eyes. "That's okay. I just didn't expect anyone to be here."

Tiānmíng flipped open the book and turned a few pages. "I didn't know you were interested in magick, Kinomoto-san. You seem so level-headed."

Sakura felt color rush to her cheeks. "It's mainly just curiosity. What are you doing here?"

"Magic is just so fascinating. How it can do so much good and harm in the world. Humans are so stupid to not except it." Tiānmíng flipped yet another page. "Are you looking for something in particular? Maybe I can help."

She couldn't understand Tiānmíng's answer. What was she trYīng to say? Was her classmate a practicing magician like herself? "Arigatou. I'm trYīng to find information on Empathy." Sakura flushed. "Empathy?" Tiānmíng asked. "As in the psychic ability of being able to feel other people's emotions?"

"No, a type of magical power."

"I've never heard of that before."

"That's okay." Sakura sighed. It looked like she wasn't going to find anything today.

Tiānmíng looked up from her book and placed it back on the shelf. "You wanna go out for a snack. My treat."

---

Sakura stuck a fork into her strawberry shortcake. Tiānmíng sat across from her, sipping on a cappuccino with a piece of chocolate cheesecake set before her.

"Delicious!" Sakura gushed. "Kero-chan would love this!"

Tiānmíng gave Sakura a strange look but it was expected. She didn't know about Kero-chan. Tiānmíng took another sip of her drink.

Sakura scrunched her nose. "Coffee stunts your growth. Tea is better."

Tiānmíng shrugged. "I got addicted to this stuff while I was in New York. You couldn't go a block downtown without seeing at least three Starbucks."

"Wow, you've been to New York City?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Tiānmíng chuckled. "I've been all over the world. London, Egypt, Brazil, Hong Kong... I've been to almost every continent."

"I wish I could travel the world like that." Sakura sighed. She blinked as she suddenly remembered. "I haven't seen you in school lately."

"Oh, I had to transfer schools. I'm attending a junior high on the other side of town."

"I wish we could have gotten to know each other better." Sakura jumped up from her seat. "Why don't you come over to my house and I'll cook you dinner in thanks for treating me to this cake." Sakura clapped her hands together in excitement.

Tiānmíng was hesitant. "I don't know. My guardian will get worried."

Sakura's happy mood dimmed noticeably. "That's okay. I don't want to keep you."

Tiānmíng peeked at Sakura out of the corner of her eye. "You know what? I'll come. It's just this once. I would be honored to come to your house."

"Yatta!" Sakura exclaimed.

---

Syaoran looked up and down the crowded streets. He was sure Sakura would be here somewhere. She hadn't been at home. He need to tell her about Tiānmíng before it was too late. Her words after the museum stuck with him and beat into his conscience like a jackhammer. The guilt just gnawed and gnawed at him. If he had told her from the very start, would it have saved them all a lot of pain? He wove through the throng and continued on his search. Where was she?

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Sakura coming out of a bakery with a box of cakes. He rushed to meet her at the door. His footsteps faltered and stopped as Tiānmíng followed Sakura out. His heart fell, all the way down to his toes. What was Tiānmíng doing? Syaoran reached for his cellphone and dialed a number.

---

"Ouch." Eriol muttered as the phone on top of his desk began ringing shrilly. He rubbed his head as he got out from under the table. Brushing aside a piece of lint, he reached for the phone. "Moshi moshi." Eriol winced as he heard a loud crash sound from the attic. It was probably Nakuru. He would be lucky if he even had a house left after this.

"Hiiragizawa." A gruff and familiar voice spoke over the earpiece.

Eriol's mood seemed to brighten immediately. "Ah, Syaoran-kun, have you found Sakura-san yet?"

"Yes," Eriol opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off. "But Tiānmíng's with her. It looks like they're going back to Sakura's."

Eriol immediately became somber. "Just follow them and keep an eye on them. I'll be there as soon as I can. Inform me of any developments."

"Wait, Hiiragizawa-!" Syaoran was cut off as Eriol slammed the receiver down. He had to find it and quickly.

Kaho appeared at the door of Eriol's study. "I think I might have found it."

"Where?" Eriol asked.

"I sense the remains of its energy in the living room bit it's very faint." Kaho brushed back a strand of hair.

They made their way back to the living room where Nakuru and Spinel awaited them. It was a large room with a kind of empty feeling to it. A large red armchair faced a grand yet gray fireplace. Kaho was right. There was still a faint aura of a powerful Clow Card. It was more noticeable than ever. He had previously mistaken it as Clow's aura and not that of a Clow Card.

Eriol approached the armchair. Was this where Clow had hidden the last Card in the last life? Eriol could only hope so. He had most of Clow's memories but not all. Some of them weren't as clear as he would have liked them to be. He pushed the armchair out of the way. He was surprised not to see any dust underneath. This room had remained untouched since the day of Clow's death and Eriol had never really bothered cleaning it. How strange indeed...

Nakuru dropped to her knees and pried at the floorbroads. It came out surprisingly easy and Nakuru nearly fell back. Four hears peered into the dark hole in the ground but saw nothing but darkness. Eriol reached down but felt nothing. He frowned. It was supposed to be here. Almost nobody knew of the last Clow Card besides himself and maybe a few select members of the Li Clan.

"Looking for this, Clow-sama?" A familiar voice drawled.

Eriol whirled around and immediately called his staff at the sight of the intruder. A French door to the side was open and white lace curtains fluttered in the spring breeze like the wings of angels. The girl that stood before them was no angel though. Tiānmíng stood before them, proudly holding the Void Card for all to see. She was dressed in the dark uniform of a well-known private school across town. She did not make any attempts to conceal her identity this time.

Butterfly winds surrounded Spinel and the symbol of Clow shone brightly underneath him. Spinel Sun snarled and lunged at her. He hit an invisible barrier and was thrown back.

She shook her head and brought out another Card, the Shield. "Have you forgotten I had this?" She directed her attention back at Eriol. "You might want to keep your little pets on a leash."

Kaho attempted to approach the girl. She kept her serene and untroubled expression. In a soothing tone, she said, "You don't understand the power of that Card. It was beyond even Clow's control. Save yourself the trouble and give it back to us. We don't want to see you get hurt."

Any normal person would had been pacified by Kaho's word, but Tiānmíng was as far from normal and sane as possible. Her face twisted in hatred, disgust, and indignation. "Who do you think I am? I'm not one of your goody-two-shoe students. You should save yourself the trouble and leave Japan. I have no need for your presence here." To emphasize her point, she struck Kaho across the face with an invisible but violent force.

Kaho remained impassive despite the ugly red mark that swelled on her cheek. She didn't seem to even notice it. "This is displacement. You're blaming the wrong people for your own troubles."

Tiānmíng's eyes flashed dangerously. "I hate people like you! You pretend to care but you're just like the rest of them! In fact, you're worse!" She spat. Tiānmíng projected all her hate and malice onto the older woman. She wanted this woman to know exactly what she had gone through all these years. She watched with a great sense of satisfaction as Kaho stumbled under the weight of those emotions.

Eriol wrapped his arms around Kaho and tried to steady her. He could feel every ounce of animosity and resentment Tiānmíng projected. It ripped into every fiber of his being and he felt it in every bone and every nerve. Not even Clow would have known how to fight an Empath, much less Eriol. "You won't get away with this. I'll make sure of that myself." He felt the hate press even harder against his mind and soul, threatening to break him completely.

"I'll make you regret it, Hiiragizawa Eriol. I'll make the whole world pay for the injustice done to me!" Tiānmíng seethed. "Wo se Tiānmíng." She finished in Chinese and vanished out the open door.

Nakuru sank to the floor, gasping for breath. She never even had a chance to transform and try to stop Tianiming. Spinel Sun didn't even try to get up from his position on the floor. Kaho's legs finally gave out and she collasped into Eriol's embrace. Eriol, using one arm to support Kaho, ran a hand through his hair. His hand was shaking. Gods, his hands were actually shaking...

Wait a minute! If Tiānmíng was just here, then who was with Sakura? Eriol rose painstakingly and led Kaho to the armchair. Who was with Sakura? He checked the clock standing on top of the fireplace but his eyes fell on the mirror hanging there instead. What if...? Realization hit Eriol. Cursed Fates!

---

Syaoran frowned as he shadowed the two girls. What was Tiānmíng thinking? Tiānmíng wouldn't be able to enter the house with all the wards he set up and she knew it as well as he did.

They arrived at the porch of Sakura's house. Sakura rummaged through her bag for her keys. Syaoran gritted his teeth. As soon as Tiānmíng tried to take a step into the house, she would be shocked and he would spring into action. His muscles tensed in anticipation of the inevitable battle ahead. He needed the element of surprise.

Sakura opened the door and invited the other girl in. Tiānmíng stepped in and...nothing happened... If Syaoran had it in him, his jaw would have hit the jaw right now. Impossible! There was no way she could have broken the wards!

Syaoran rushed to the side of the house and laid a hand on one of the wards. The network had not been broken. He couldn't feel any flaws in the spell. Tiānmíng should not had been able to enter. What went wrong then?

---

Sakura was brewing tea in the kitchen. Kero-chan was upstairs, sound asleep last she checked. She hoped he stayed that way. She set the cups on the tray and found her mind wandering.

Tiānmíng seemed different today. Her aura wasn't as dark or as troubled as before and not as emotional either. Yet the aura still felt familiar nevertheless. She should know it from somewhere...

The kettle whistled and brought her mind back to the kitchen. Sakura placed it on the tray and carried it back to the living room. Tiānmíng wasn't there anymore. Sakura set the tray down on the coffee table. Maybe she had gone to the bathroom. "Tiānmíng-chan?" Sakura stuck her head out into the hallway.

Sakura received no answer.She frowned and stepped out into the hall. She heard footsteps upstairs and the opening of a door. She went up the stairs and saw the door to her room was open.

Tiānmíng hovered over the Sakura book. She flung open the book and laid a hand on the first card on top.

"No!" Sakura screamed as she leapt forward to stop Tiānmíng.

---

Kero-chan was awaken suddenly by Sakura's scream. He had been having a really nice dream about a bottomless bowl of ice cream. He rubbed his eyes tiredly at first before he fully took in the situation before him. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he saw Tiānmíng.

"Release." Tiānmíng muttered and a gust of magical wind threw Sakura back. Both the Sakura Cards and the Clow Cards flew out of its resting place in the book.

---

Syaoran heard Sakura scream. He reached for the door, to wrench it open, but someone grabbed him. Arms twisted his body back in such a way he could move anymore. He struggled to free himself from his foe's grip.

He felt a warm breath against his ear. "I don't think so, Syaoran. I'm not going to make this easy for you."

He grabbed hold of one of his captor's arms and tried to flip her. Tianiming pulled away and did a backflip down the porch stairs. Her usual superior smirk graced her lips. "I missed you, Syaoran." She cooed sweetly.

Syaoran summoned his sword and moved his body into an attack stance. Strange, Tiānmíng didn't attempt to hide her identity under veils of magic as she usually did. She just proclaimed to the entire world her true identity. Why? Was she up to something more by doing so? Did she think she would be able to end it here, today? "Tiānmíng, what kind of trickery is this?"

"You'll see." Tiānmíng smirked. Her strange crescent dagger appeared out of nowhere. "Fight me, Syaoran. I want to see exactly how much you've improved."

"I don't have time for your games. Leave Sakura alone!" Syaoran snarled viciously and rushed his distant cousin. Tiānmíng deftly sidestepped his blade. "I've had enough of this deceit. I've tried to reason with you."

She laughed and tossed her head back. Syaoran felt shivers run down his spine at the sound of her insane laughter. "I'm beyond reason, remember? I'm technically insane." She brought her curved saber down and locked Syaoran's blade.

He struggled to free his sword. In anger, he swung a foot out and connected with her stomach, hard. She stumbled back ungracefully. Tiānmíng clutched her throbbing abdomen and glared at her cousin with unbridled hatred. She whistled clearly despite the pain in her side. The sharp note pierced the air and nearly Syaoran's hearing. Fiery and Windy hovered over their new Mistress.

---

"Tiānmíng-chan! Stop!" Sakura called her Cards with all of her power. Most of them returned to her side. Tiānmíng had four Cards in her hand though. "It was you." Sakura muttered. "Why?"

Cerberus stood at Sakura's side. He growled deeply and his fur stood on its end. He was hesitant to attack. He had seen Sakura's pleading eyes to let her handle this herself.

Tiānmíng didn't answer. She simply stared at Sakura with sorrow filled eyes. She opened her mouth as if to speak but no sound escaped. She turned away and headed for the window.

"No, I can't let you go!" Sakura rushed forward. Forgetting about all her magic, she launched herself at the other girl. They tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Cerberus stared at the struggling pair. He felt so useless. He really couldn't attack now in fear of hurting Sakura along with their foe.

Sakura reached for something on her desk, anything she could use as a weapon. Her hands found something quite hard and solid. She grabbed it and prepared to strike Tiānmíng's head and hopefully knock the other girl out. Light danced off the surface of the object and stunned both of them momentarily. It was the truth mirror. Sakura hesitated. She didn't want to break Yīng's gift.

Suddenly Yīng's words came to mind. _Use this to reveal the truth. Unveil your enemies to be what they truly are, an acquaintance, your classmate, or even your friend._

Sakura jumped back and flashed the mirror at Tiānmíng. In the mirror, a faint image of Tiānmíng overlapped the more solid reflection of the Mirror Card. She had thought Tiānmíng's aura didn't feel right. She felt relief wash over her, for now she knew her enemy was not Huang Tiānmíng. But her relief was soon replaced by anger. How could someone, anyone, frame an innocent person like this!

Cerberus gawked at the Mirror. "Mirror! What are you doing!" The Guardian demanded angrily. "How dare you steal from your Mistress!"

Sakura ignored Cerberus and decided to take a different approach than her Guardian. "Mirror, please, I know you don't want to do this. Please don't do this to your friends. I know you're scared and alone. I'll free you, I swear it!" Sakura pleaded.

Mirror was torn between her eternal loyalty to her true Mistress and her fear of her current master. "I want to obey your orders, Mistress, but she is not one to be trifled with. She doesn't care about you. She only wants revenge on the Li Clan. She doesn't care about what happens to anybody else, especially those who get in her way. I rather be under her bondage than for you to oppose her and be hurt. We don't want to see you hurt."

Sakura smiled serenely and encouragingly. "I'm not giving up on you or the others. She has no right to hold and treat you like slaves. We're friends and friends help each other in time of need."

Mirror shook her head profusely. "I am representing all the Cards when I say this. Please just stay out of this. We all really love you, Mistress. It is just best if you keep out of her way. If you do that, she will leave you alone. Please thank Touya-san for all his kindness." Mirror fingered the pretty green ribbon intertwined in her hair. Mirror jumped out the window, still clasping the four Cards she had taken.

Sakura turned and rushed for the door. The truth mirror was tightly held in her hand and Cerberus was not far behind her.

---

Syaoran dodged all the attacks Fiery and Windy threw at him. But Tiānmíng caught him off-guard and he soon found himself thrown against the brick wall outside of Sakura's house.

He pulled himself to his feet and wiped away the trail of blood at the corner of his lips. He brought his sword up in a wide arc and Tianiming barely dodged it. He had managed to cut off a few strands of her raven locks. He heard a flutter of cloth from above, almost like wings.

Someone jumped down from the second floor and moved to Tiānmíng's side. Syaoran blinked and stared. There were two Tiānmíng's now and he couldn't tell the difference.

Sakura's front door burst open, and she and Cerberus came rushing out. Her steps faltered. Syaoran turned around and their eyes met instantly. "Syaoran-kun..." She looked beyond the boy and saw the twin pair behind. "Tiānmíng-chan...?"

---

Eriol rushed through the streets to reach Sakura and Syaoran. He was late as it was. He had a feeling this was the turning point in their battles. Kaho had to stay behind and rest. She had taken the blunt of Tiānmíng's assault. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun followed along the rooftops and the sky above.

The group turned into King Penguin Park. It was strangely empty for this time of the day. The flaming red sun was setting in the western sky and the bustling city seemed worlds away. It was as if someone had woven a spell around the park. Perhaps someone had.

Eriol felt a sudden presence, one that hadn't been there before. Usually he wouldn't have paid it much attention but there was a semi-hostile intent with this presence, something threatening. Power flared around his being as he demanded, "Show yourself." Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon landed by his side and glanced around suspciously.

A tall figure appeared before them. Eriol squinted to see who it was. The figure had his back to the sun so the figure's face was shadowed. A familiar jade green outlined the figure. Even though Eriol couldn't see clearly, he knew who it was.

"Uragiru Hyomen..." Eriol growled.

Hyomen gazed calmly at the boy who appeared to be younger than himself. Like Tiānmíng, he made no effort to hide his true identity today. "I told you we would face each other one day. That time is now..."

---

Meiling sighed as she wandered the streets alone. She wondered if Syaoran had talked to Sakura yet. Her cousin was an idiot for not telling Sakura from the very start. Was he just going to throw away his greatest chance at love like that? Meiling didn't like the idea of all Tomoyo's and her work going down the drain for naught. She was going to have to beat some sense into that thick head of his.

"Meiling-chan."

Meiling whirled around at the sound of her name. She grinned. "Daidouji, done with chorus practice?"

Tomoyo nodded. "We're as ready as we can be for that concert next month. I can't wait. All those months of hard work are going to finally pay off."

"I'm looking forward to it as always, Daidouji. Are you going home now?" Meiling asked.

"Hai but I wanted to stop by Sakura-chan's house first."

"Maybe you should do that tomorrow. Syaoran's over there right now. He's going to tell her about Tiānmíng." Meiling continued to scowl at her cousin's stupidity.

Tomoyo frowned. "I hate to interrupt but I think I'll go anyway. I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Meiling scratched her head. "I know what you mean... Maybe we should go together."

"Li-san, Daidouji-san."

Both of them jumped in surprise. Kaho approached them slowly. She still felt weak. She knew Eriol had told her to stay and rest but she couldn't just stand by when there was so much at stake now. Every step had been agony for her but it was worth it. She wasn't going to let anyone fight alone.

"Mizuki-sensei! Are you all right?" Tomoyo rushed to the teacher's side. It almost looked like Kaho was injured, the way her teacher was limping and all.

"It's Tiānmíng. Eriol's going to Sakura right now. She's going to make her final move. I know she is." Kaho said breathlessly. "We have to get there." Her eyes had a haunted look in them. It was because of Tiānmíng no doubt, and the emotions the girl had unleashed upon the older woman. To Tomoyo and Meiling right now, she didn't look like the same omniscient woman that had guided and tested them three years ago.

Meiling clenched fists tightly. She could barely remember Tiānmíng unlike Syaoran. There was little lost love between the two of them. She wasn't going to let that bitch get away with hurting her cousin and her friends. She certainly wasn't going to let this demented sorceress try and destroy her clan. She turned and ran. She paid no heed to her other two companions. They would have to catch up.

_Watch out, Tiānmíng. I'm coming and you're not going to get away with what you've done. I'm not soft on you like Syaoran. I'll put an end to your madness for good._

**To Be Continued**

That Yukito and Touya scene was my first real shonen-ai scene! A landmark event since I first started writing fanfics.

Thanz to my beta-readers and net buddies once again! And of course, anyone who has commented on this fic. Don't forget to leave your feedback for this chapter!


End file.
